Do que as Bruxas Gostam
by Vivian Rossi
Summary: Harry está prestes a se tornar Ministro da Magia. Será mesmo? E será que ele vai viver um grande amor na meia idade?
1. A Governanta do Apartamento

DO QUE AS BRUXAS GOSTAM

Nota da Autora: Fanfic baseada no filme "Do que as Mulheres Gostam",  com Mel Gibson e Helen Hunt. Harry está, obviamente, longe do caráter de Nick Marshall e muitas relações entre os personagens são alteradas em relação ao filme. O decorrer da história, desde quando ela é familiar a todos (o ponto onde param os livros) até os fatos aqui narrados, é apresentado como lembrança no primeiro capítulo e comentários por parte dos personagens serão feitos ao longo da fic. 

Capítulo 1 – A Governante do Apartamento 

- Acorde, Sr. Potter! Está novamente atrasado para o trabalho! – uma bruxa simpática adentrou no quarto de Harry, abrindo as cortinas e puxando os lençóis. 

         Harry acordou confuso e tateou o criado-mudo em busca de seus óculos.

         - Rose! Bom dia! Vai preparar meu café? – ele disse à velha bruxa, colocando os óculos.

         - Já o fiz. Aqui está. Accio bandeja de café! 

         Rose fez o feitiço convocatório e, em seguida, uma bandeja com os desjejuns preferidos de Harry veio flutuando da direção da cozinha para repousar em seu colo.

         Enquanto Harry comia, Rose arrumava o quarto, realizando vários feitiços domésticos com a varinha. Ao mexer na cama, uma lingerie bastante ousada flutuou pelo quarto.

         - Nossa, Sr. Potter! Com que tipo de bruxa o senhor anda saindo? 

         - Ora, Rose! Está com ciúme, é?!! – Harry riu.

         - Hunf... é claro que não. Ela não é nem mesmo capaz de acordar o senhor para o trabalho e lhe preparar um desjejum. 

         Harry sorriu. Era uma segunda-feira realmente especial. Ele havia se divertido bastante no Três Vassouras na noite anterior e conhecera uma jovem encantadora e sensual. Agora ela se fora e ele não fazia idéia de onde encontrá-la de novo.

         Entretanto, ainda mais importante do que a maravilhosa noite, seria o dia no serviço. Hoje, o Sr. Mundungus Fletcher anunciaria sua aposentadoria e seria apontado o novo Ministro da Magia. Harry acreditava que seria o escolhido, pelos serviços à comunidade mágica que prestara em sua juventude, quando derrotou o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, Lord Voldemort. Além disso, ele tinha lá suas influências no Conselho de Decisão, com a presença de Arabella Figg e de Sirius Black, seu padrinho. 

         Quando o quarto estava em perfeita ordem, Rose suspirou.

         - Bom, vou dar uma limpada no apartamento e checar a dispensa.

         - Oh, Rose, o que seria de mim sem você? – ele disse, zombeteiro, jogando um travesseiro na governanta.

         - Um marmanjo desses e não tem vergonha de depender de uma velha bruxa, Sr. Potter! O senhor deveria se casar! – ela disse e saiu rumo ao corredor.

         - Mas eu já me casei! – Harry disse a uma voz que ela pudesse ouvir.

         Rose apareceu novamente na porta.

         - Então, case-se de novo! – disse com um olhar vencedor e foi para a sala, deixando Harry perdido em seus pensamentos. 

         Sim, ele se casara. Tentara ter uma família exatamente como ele nunca tinha tido. Memórias de há muito vividas ecoaram em sua mente.

         Harry se viu no sexto ano de Hogwarts, chorando a morte da primeira namorada, Cho Chang. Ele viu Hermione Granger chorando a morte do primeiro namorado, Vítor Krum. Quando achou que sua dor seria amenizada com um novo amor, ele viu o coração de Hermione finalmente se voltar para Ronald Weasley.

         Paralelamente, ele viu sua vingança contra Lord Voldemort, que lhe havia tirado seus mais queridos: seus pais, Cho, Hagrid, Lupin e até Dumbledore. Todos mortos pela sua varinha. E ele se viu, um estudante do sétimo ano de Hogwarts, envolto em uma aura dourada, exterminando Voldemort e trazendo uma paz aparente ao mundo mágico. Viu seus servos se esconderem em guetos e a esperança brotar nos corações de bruxos e trouxas. Viu-se aclamado na comunidade mágica como um herói mais uma vez. 

         Ele viu os amigos Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley anunciarem o noivado no baile final. E ele a viu. Ele viu Virgínia Weasley andando em sua direção, bela e doce em sua admiração por ele. Ele achou que, como todos, devia-se permitir a chance de ser feliz. 

         Rony e Hermione casaram-se na primavera seguinte, na mesma época em que ele e Gina ficaram noivos. Gina foi trabalhar no hospital St. Mundus e o trio entrou no Ministério da Magia.

         Os comensais estavam, novamente, se reunindo sob a liderança de Draco Malfoy, obcecado por vingar a morte do pai. Mundungus Fletcher, escolhido Ministro da Magia após a morte de Cornélio Fudge, fez alianças com os Ministérios de toda a Europa, intensificando o intercâmbio de funcionários.

         Rony e Hermione foram mandados a missões na Áustria e Harry nunca mais os vira desde então, embora Rony, às vezes, escrevesse de anos em anos, e ele próprio escrevia por vezes a fio para o casal, sem resposta.

         Harry e Gina se casaram antes da partida de Rony e Hermione. Eles foram morar em uma bela casa em Manchester e foram felizes por uns breves anos. Da união, resultou uma filha, Brenda W. Potter, o que muito alegrou o coração de Harry, apesar de ele não a ver há algum tempo. 

         Quando Brenda ainda era bem pequena, Gina desgostou-se do casamento, ao que pareceu. Harry respeitou sua decisão e, além disso, em seu íntimo, também não estava totalmente satisfeito.

         Então, Harry deixou a casa de Manchester para as duas e se mudou para Londres, onde vive atualmente. É um prédio alto e imponente, próximo ao Caldeirão Furado e ao edifício do Ministério da Magia, apenas a sede de uma empresa aos olhos dos trouxas. Seu apartamento é amplo, um cômodo mais atraente que o outro. Dessa forma, ele foi levando sua vida de solteirão londrino, gozando-a da melhor maneira possível, no bom sentido e no melhor também. 

         Morando próximo ao trabalho, ele se dedicou mais a seu emprego, passando por vários setores administrativos e assumindo sucessivos cargos de chefia. E hoje, aos 38 anos, preparava-se para ser um dos mais jovens e aclamados Ministros da Magia, o cargo de mais alta hierarquia no mundo bruxo.

         Para ajudar-lhe a cuidar do apartamento, Harry contratou Rose Peanuts, uma bruxa idosa muito simpática, indicação de Arabella Figg. Era Rose quem o acordava todas as manhãs, de segunda a sexta, não importa com quem ele tivesse passado a noite. 

         Foi Rose quem o jogou nesse dilúvio de pensamentos e era ela quem agora cantarolava na sala. 

         Mas o que fez Harry voltar à realidade não foi a melodia de Rose, e sim uma coruja batendo asas na janela, querendo entrar.

         Harry recepcionou a ave, que trazia uma carta de seu amigo de muito, Ronald Weasley. Era uma ocasião rara, pois Rony já não escrevia há uns dois ou três anos.

         Harry abriu o pergaminho, ansioso. Ele dizia:

         "_Olá, Harry!_

_Como vai? A barriga inchando por causa das cervejas amanteigadas? Por Merlin, já não somos jovens!_

_Eu estou bem, na medida do possível. Gostaria de falar com você. Já faz tantos anos! Você está careca ou apenas grisalho?_

_Estou enviando meu endereço para nossa conexão pela rede Flu. Por favor, assim que receber o bilhete, dê um pulinho na minha lareira._

_Abraços, _

_Rony._"

Harry muito se alegrou com a carta do amigo, divertido como sempre, apesar do passar dos anos. Puxa, teriam tanto o que conversar depois de todos esses anos praticamente sem contato! Harry desejou poder tirar o dia de folga, mas lembrou-se a data histórica que haveria de ser hoje. 

         Em todo caso, ele se vestiu para o trabalho e foi em direção à sala. 

         As conexões pela rede Flu em muito haviam se modernizado e o método mais atual era o Endereçamento de Lareiras, ou EL, um conjunto de números que propiciava localização exata de cada uma das lareiras disponíveis na rede. Para a conexão inicial, era realizado um feitiço complexo envolvendo o EL desejado. Após a primeira conexão, era possível nomear a lareira-destino de acordo com a conveniência de cada um. Essa técnica havia vindo da Áustria alguns anos antes e o próprio Harry acompanhou a implantação do projeto no Reino Unido.

         Harry executou o feitiço para cadastrar a lareira de Rony em sua rede, jogou um pouco de pó de Flu na lareira e entrou nas chamas esverdeadas.

         Ele viu Rony sentado em uma sala, mexendo em um telefone trouxa vermelho. Estava bem mais velho, é verdade, mas ainda não estava careca e seus cabelos mantinham-se vermelhos.

         Rony ouviu as chamas crepitarem e encarou o amigo de tão longa data. Os cabelos, ainda pretos, despenteados como sempre e a expressão aberta em um largo sorriso, denunciando algumas rugas não tão visíveis no rosto estático. 

         - Harry! Venha, sente-se! Temos tanto o que conversar!

         - Rony, estou muito feliz em te rever. Mas hoje é o dia mais importante da minha carreira e eu quero ter melhores notícias para te contar do que tenho nesse momento. 

         - Mas, Harry, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber...

         - Claro, Rony, tem muitas. Vamos nos encontrar no Caldeirão Furado depois do expediente?

         - Bom, certo, então... – Rony tinha um ar ligeiramente preocupado.

         - Combinado, Rony! Até mais! – Harry desapareceu das chamas.

         Rose já tinha ido embora. Harry desligou a lareira, fechou o apartamento e saiu, ansioso tanto pelo trabalho quanto pelo reencontro com o amigo. 

N.A.: Qualquer semelhança da "modernização" da rede Flu com os endereços IPs dos computadores e a tecnologia VoIP não é mera coincidência. :)


	2. A Garçonete do Caldeirão Furado

CAPÍTULO 2 – A Garçonete do Caldeirão Furado 

         - Bom dia, Sr. Potter! Devo chamar um carro do Ministério para apanhá-lo?

         - Sim, Beggy, por favor! 

         Beggy, a bruxa que trabalhava na portaria do prédio de Harry, tirou de seu uniforme vermelho uma varinha amarela e a ergueu, pronunciando algumas palavras. Ela sorriu para Harry. Era uma bruxa morena acima de seu peso ideal que formara-se em Hogwarts alguns anos depois dele. Ela era muito prestativa e trabalhava no prédio já há muito tempo, desde quando Harry pode se lembrar. Ela usava um chapéu também vermelho e Harry a achava engraçadíssima. Beggy era outra das responsáveis pela rotina diária de Harry. 

         Eram apenas quatro quadras de seu prédio até o serviço, mas ele costumava ir com o carro do Ministério todas as manhãs. Um carro preto, um típico carro trouxa a olhos não mágicos, pareceu ter vindo do final da rua e parou bem em frente a Harry.

         Peggy abriu a porta do carro e piscou para o motorista. Em um gesto gentil, pediu que Harry entrasse. 

         - Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Potter! – ela disse com simpatia e em seu tom vigoroso.

         - Até mais, Peggy! – Harry sorriu e entrou no carro, que logo partiu.

         Harry encarava o trânsito londrino. Esticou o braço para falar com o motorista. 

         - Roger, aquela parada tradicional no Caldeirão, ok?

         - Claro, Sr. Potter! – o condutor lançou-lhe um sorriso maroto. – Um chazinho antes do serviço, hein?!

         - Isso mesmo, Roger! Para começar bem o dia... – Harry respondeu, vagamente. 

         - É, com certeza, um chá é perfeito para um bom dia. Ou deveria dizer que Lucy Lathlan é perfeita para um bom dia? – Roger ironizou, em um riso no canto do lábio. 

         Harry riu, suspirou e mexeu na camisa, sentindo calor, como quem diz "UAU!". A garçonete do Caldeirão Furado já era conhecida por todo o pessoal do Ministério por suas graciosas formas. E Harry, assim como muitos outros funcionários, já era conhecido por cortejá-la todas as manhãs.

         O carro parou em frente a um estabelecimento de esquina que os trouxas não percebiam. Em seu letreiro, lia-se "O Caldeirão Furado". Do outro lado da rua, erguia-se um prédio enorme, de uns vinte andares, com corujas entrando e saindo de todas as janelas a todo momento.

         - Até logo, Roger!

         - Até, Sr. Potter! Mande minhas lembranças a Lucy!

         Harry consentiu com a cabeça e saiu do carro, que partiu em seguida. Havia um velho bruxo na calçada vendendo jornais. Harry deu uma moeda a ele e pegou um "Profeta Diário". "Expectativa no anúncio do novo Ministro da Magia agita a Comunidade Mágica", dizia a manchete, que lhe arrancou um largo sorriso. Ele dobrou o jornal, colocou-o dentro do casaco e entrou no bar. 

         O Caldeirão Furado estava cheio de bruxos do Ministério. O estabelecimento agora pertencia ao jovem Bob, neto do saudoso Tom. Logo após a morte de Tom, o pai de Bob batalhou para tornar o Caldeirão Furado um lugar melhor freqüentado. O estabelecimento tomou um ar mais jovem e seu principal público passou a ser formado pelos funcionários do Ministério, cuja sede mudara-se para o prédio em frente há muitos anos. Além disso, com a derrocada do partido das trevas, não havia mais bruxos malignos passando a caminho da Travessa do Tranco. As pessoas podiam passar tranqüilas para o Beco Diagonal a compras, a trabalho ou a passeio. 

         Tão logo o Ministério se mudara para perto, o Caldeirão Furado adotou uma nova forma de "marketing": contrataram belas atendentes e garçonetes. Dois grupos ficaram insatisfeitos com tal atitude: as bruxas funcionárias do Ministério e os donos do Três Vassouras, em Hogsmeade. 

         Harry foi direto ao balcão, onde duas jovens bruxas serviam os clientes em um ritmo de fastfood trouxa. Apesar de uma delas, que acabara de atender um velho bruxo, lhe sorrir, ele entrou na fila mais concorrida. 

         Depois de cinco minutos, finalmente chegou a vez dele. 

         - Olá, Lucy... como vai? – Harry disse em um sorriso.

         - Muito bem, Sr. Potter. O que deseja? – ela respondeu com profissionalismo. 

         Harry a encarou como quem despe alguém com os olhos, pensando "Você".

         - O de sempre. – disse ele, afinal, e se sentou em uma mesinha próxima. 

         Quando a bruxa lhe trouxe rapidamente um chá com torradas, Harry continuou seu flerte. 

         - E então, Lucy, quando vai deixar de ser orgulhosa e aceitar meu convite para um passeio em Hogsmeade? – ele perguntou, lançando seu olhar sedutor e fazendo a moça corar violentamente. 

         - Aqui está, Sr. Potter. – ela entregou-lhe o chá, como se ignorasse a proposta.

         - Me chame de Harry... – ele lhe sorriu e segurou sua mão sobre a mesa, seus olhos verdes brilhando. 

         Lucy respirou fundo e esforçou-se para conter um sorriso de satisfação. Eles se encaram por um breve momento, em um jogo de olhares como se ele fosse devorá-la a qualquer instante. 

         Lucy Lathlan era recém formada de Hogwarts e, atualmente, a sensação entre os bruxos solteiros do Ministério. Morena, cabelos compridos, lisos e negros, rosto altivo e um corpo que somente os dourados dezoito anos de uma mulher podem proporcionar. Ela fora aluna da Corvinal, apanhadora do time da casa no Quadribol desde seu terceiro ano. "Ah, as Corvinais! Há algo de especial nelas de alguma forma", Harry lembrou-se de ter pensado quando soube da história. Começou no Caldeirão Furado nas últimas férias de Hogwarts, para ajudar os pais. E, agora que tinha terminado a escola, estava juntando dinheiro para tentar uma Graduação Bruxa. Em Poções, costumava-se dizer.

         Os demais fregueses começaram a reclamar e Lucy teve que dar atenção a eles, desvencilhando-se de Harry. Ele não mexeu em seu chá, mas olhou para a moça mais uma vez. "Ela ainda será minha", ele pensou, ao que se levantava e saía.         Atravessou a rua com o Profeta Diário nas mãos e uma canção da época de sua juventude nos lábios.

         - Olá, Harry! – cumprimentou uma bruxa de vestido roxo.

         - Susan! Belo vestido! – Harry lhe sorriu de volta. 

         Harry entrou no hall do grande edifício e as escadas mágicas o levaram até seu escritório, no décimo quarto andar.

         - Dino! – Harry deu um tapa nas costas do amigo.

         - Harry! E aí, preparado para o grande dia?

         Dino Thomas o acompanhou pelo corredor, enquanto conversavam sobre as expectativas de Harry. De todos os seus colegas de Hogwarts, Dino era o que tinha permanecido mais próximo, pelos caminhos estranhos que a vida toma. Como Dino também era solteiro, os dois, às vezes, saiam nos finais de semana para uma cerveja amanteigada ou algo assim. Atualmente, Dino era um gerente subordinado a Harry e estava torcendo muito para que o amigo se tornasse Ministro da Magia, o que, cá entre nós, seria uma promoção na certa para Dino. 

         Harry acenou para ele, que virou à direita, seguindo para sua sala. No final do corredor, Harry esbarrou em uma bruxa desastrada que levitava uma pilha de livros acima da cabeça. Ela pediu desculpas, parecendo encabulada, e voltou a equilibrar os livros. Harry sorriu brevemente, mas não se lembrou de tê-la visto antes. 

         -  Laura! E o seu regime? Não confie tanto naquele feitiço. Acho que ele não permite tantos abusos... – Harry sorriu para uma bruxa levemente acima de seu peso, que devorava um pote de doces animadamente. 

         Ela parou subitamente, limpou a boca e colocou o pote na mesa, dando um sorriso amarelo. 

         - Sr. Potter! Arrumei sua mesa esta manhã e deixei lá suas revistas preferidas. Se houver mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer... – uma bruxa jovem e simpática o abordou. 

         - Não, Rachel! Tudo bem! Eu te peço se precisar de qualquer coisa.... – Harry piscou a ela, impedindo-a de falar mais. 

         Enquanto ele caminhava em direção a sua sala, uma bruxa toda de vermelho passou apressada por ele, cumprimentando apenas com os olhos. Ele ia dizer "Olá, Srta. Cheer", mas não houve tempo. 

         Ele parou diante de uma porta onde, em uma placa dourada, estava grafado: "Harry J. Potter" e, abaixo, "Superintendente e Primeiro Secretário". Em sua mente, ele já enxergava a placa dizendo "Ministro da Magia". Mas não ali, é claro. Seria uma porta imponente, logo no acesso da escada, no vigésimo andar. Seria uma recompensa por todos seus serviços prestados. Seria a oportunidade para ele incentivar o treinamento de aurors e apertar o cerco contra Draco Malfoy e seus comparsas. Seriam realizados os maiores torneios de Quadribol que o Reino Unido já vira durante sua gestão....      

         E Harry entrou em sua sala com esse sorriso bobo, o pensamento longe. 

         Foi recepcionado por duas bruxas gordas, que estavam animadíssimas. "Vou me lembrar de trocar as minhas secretárias... Quem sabe por aquela moça que me faz as coisas antes de eu chegar...". 

         - E aí, Chefinho? Tudo pronto para a mudança para o vigésimo? – disse uma delas.

         - Sarah e eu já encaixotamos tudo!

         - Ótimo, Sandra! Mas vamos aguardar a confirmação, ok?

         As duas começaram a dançar, desengonçadas. Harry se divertiu muito e lembrou-se da razão pela qual as mantinha. Não havia stress naquele escritório com as duas por perto. 

         Harry sentou-se em sua cadeira, pensando que seria a última vez que o faria. Pensando que, no dia seguinte, estaria em uma cadeira maior, em uma mesa maior, em uma sala maior.... quando ouviu a porta abrir. 

         - Harry, podemos conversar? Pode vir a minha sala? – Sirius Black tinha um sorriso bonachão, quase piedoso. Ele apoiava-se em uma bengala e a barba lhe cobria grande parte do rosto. 

         Harry levantou-se e saiu atrás dele, ouvindo suas secretárias murmurarem "Vai fundo, Chefe!" e "Manda bala!". Harry virou-se e deu um sinal de positivo a elas, mas alguma coisa no olhar de Sirius o preocupava. 

N.A.: O motorista Roger é uma citação ao meu companheiro fatecano e colega de trabalho, Rogério Kohata, viciado no jogo Máfia, em que ele dirige um táxi. 

A menção do escritório de Harry ser, atualmente, no décimo quarto andar vem de um cara super parecido com Harry Potter com 40 anos que trabalha no 14º. andar do edíficio em que trabalho. 


	3. A Ex Esposa

****

CAPÍTULO 3 – A Ex-Esposa

Harry entrou com cuidado na sala de Sirius Black, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele olhou o velho padrinho nos olhos e sentou-se de frente à mesa dele. 

Sirius tornara-se um membro do Conselho de Decisão do Ministério graças ao afilhado e a Dumbledore, é claro. No sétimo ano de Harry em Hogwarts, Rabicho veio procurá-lo e revelou o esconderijo de seu mestre, como forma de pagar sua dívida bruxa adquirida quando Harry o deixou viver em seu terceiro ano. Graças a isso, o partido das trevas foi derrotado. Porém, quando Voldemort soube da traição de Rabicho, o colocou sob a Maldição Imperius e o fez matar Lupin com sua mão de prata. 

Naquela ocasião, Harry teria disparado seu primeiro Avada Kevadra, não fosse pelo fato, bem lembrado por Dumbledore, que Rabicho seria necessário vivo para que Sirius fosse julgado e absolvido. Dumbledore tombou na luta final contra Voldemort, pois estava velho e cansado, tendo depositado grande parte de sua esperança e poder no então jovem Harry.

Quando Harry abateu Voldemort e tudo terminou, Rabicho confessou toda a história diante do Tribunal, absolvendo Sirius, e foi mandado para Azkaban. Como recompensa por seus injustos anos em reclusão, Mundungus Fletcher nomeou Sirius para o Conselho de Decisão, em que ele passou a atuar juntamente com outros bruxos de renome, como Arabella Figg e Severo Snape. Com a aposentadoria de Fletcher, eles haviam de decidir quem seria o futuro Ministro da Magia. 

- Harry, como você sabe, vamos definir o nome do novo Ministro. – Sirius começou. – Seria um grande sonho particular meu ver meu afilhado como Ministro. Mas é meu dever pensar por todo o Reino Unido e também aceitar as decisões do Conselho e a vontade do velho Fletcher. 

Harry estava atônito. Onde Sirius queria chegar? Ele olhou para o padrinho, apreensivo, indicando que prosseguisse. 

- Sei das suas expectativas, Harry. – ele suspirou. – Mas, infelizmente, você não será o Ministro. Estamos trazendo uma pessoa de outro país...

- Não acredito! Sirius, como você pôde? – vociferou Harry, indignado. 

- Eu sou seu padrinho, mas não posso te dar privilégios no trabalho! Isso é um assunto muito sério!

- O que quer dizer? Que eu não tenho competência? Que eu não mereço?

- Não é nada disso, Harry. Apenas me escute...

- Sinceramente, quem merece mais esse cargo do que eu? Quem derrotou Voldemort afinal? Que restabeleceu a paz na comunidade mágica há vinte anos?

- Você, Harry. Mas não você sozinho. – lembrou-lhe Sirius. 

- Claro, está certo... Mas tudo o que eu fiz desde então foi dedicar minha maldita vida ao Ministério. Lembra de quem foi essa idéia? Lembra que os meus sonhos não contaram na época?

Desde o quinto ano em Hogwarts, Harry decidira cursar o Centro de Formação de Aurors. Mas, no sétimo ano, Sirius e Dumbledore o persuadiram para que optasse por uma carreira mais administrativa. Era preciso garantir o futuro do Ministério e mantê-lo sempre em mãos de bons bruxos. Em toda sua carreira, Harry estava, então, sendo preparado para ser Ministro. 

- Não acho que tenha sido um total engano. Veja você o quanto já contribuiu, quantos projetos....

- O que eu vou fazer com todos esses anos da minha vida? Vai me devolvê-los? – Harry interrompeu-o, magoado.

- Não disse que você nunca seria Ministro. Disse que você não o será nesse momento. – Sirius disse com compaixão.

- Aposto que o novo Ministro não será bom o bastante. – Harry em um tom irônico. 

- Você não sabe o que diz. A pessoa que virá é muito competente e merece esse cargo tanto quanto você. Harry, eu não estou te reconhecendo, sabia? Você está sendo infantil e invejoso!

E estava mesmo. Harry há muito se acomodara com a idéia de ser quem era e não precisar se esforçar tanto para obter reconhecimento. Ele simplesmente não estava suportando a frustração de estar perdendo seu almejado cargo para outra pessoa. 

- Mas, Sirius, só me diga: por quê? Eu já tinha planos para fecharmos o cerco contra Draco Malfoy, aumentar o número de aurors, reforçar a segurança de Azkaban e tornar as leis e julgamentos mais rigorosos e ...

- Por isso, Harry. Você ainda pensa como um auror. Foi uma vontade de Fletcher na verdade. E ele está certo. Não estamos em uma guerra. Ainda. Queremos uma estratégia diferente. Ao invés de apenas caçarmos e punirmos os partidários de Malfoy, queremos evitar que mais bruxos se aliem a ele. 

Harry ficou pensativo. Esse tipo de atividade preventiva nunca tinha lhe ocorrido. 

- Por exemplo, você sabia que grande parte dos comparsas dele são, na verdade, mulheres? Por que as bruxas estão se aliando a ele? O que as elas estão procurando nas trevas? O que elas querem? Do que as bruxas gostam?

- Eu... não sei...

- Pois é, eu também não sei. – confessou Sirius, do alto de sua experiência com as mulheres. – Mas é uma das coisas que precisamos aprender, porque teremos de lidar com elas o tempo todo nesse projeto. 

Harry engoliu em seco. Ele nunca entendera muito bem as mulheres e o fato de Sirius confessar o mesmo não era nada animador. Ele acreditava que elas simplesmente se multiplicavam na época dos bailes de Hogwarts, e depois minguavam novamente. Ele também não podia ter muito orgulho de suas relações ao longo de sua vida. 

Harry não conviveu com sua mãe. A falecida tia Petúnia não tinha lhe ensinado nada sobre as mulheres. Hermione era tão próxima dele e de Rony que eles mal lembravam que ela era uma menina até que seus hormônios começassem a despertar. Ele convidava as garotas para os bailes pelo evento em si, sem nunca se preocupar muito com o que elas realmente estavam sentindo. 

Então, veio a primeira namorada: Cho Chang. Harry e ela tinham muitas coisas em comum, incluindo o Quadribol, é claro. Mas, apesar de eles passarem muito tempo juntos, ela, às vezes, tinha umas crises que ele não entendia bem. Quando Cho se foi, e Harry se aproximou de Gina, ela parecia sempre tão satisfeita com ele que ele não teve com o que se preocupar. Foi uma relativa surpresa quando o entusiasmo dela na relação caiu, depois de alguns anos de casamento. Gina simplesmente deixara de amá-lo? Ele não sabia ao certo. Ela nunca gritara dentro do coração dela, mas ele lhe tinha um grande carinho. 

Brenda. Harry nem ao menos conhecia a filha direito. Ele a via poucas vezes, de anos em anos, desde que ela era apenas uma garotinha. E então, havia todas as mulheres com quem ele já havia saído ou desejava sair. E suas colegas de trabalho, é claro. Mas o que Harry realmente sabia sobre os sentimentos delas? O que ele realmente sabia sobre as bruxas, seus conflitos e seus desejos, suas aspirações e emoções? Quase nada.

- Sirius, quem será o novo Ministro? – Harry quis saber, desconsolado, pois, afinal, teria muito o que aprender com ele. 

- Amanhã você saberá. Tire o dia de folga hoje. Sei o quanto esta conversa foi dura para você. A partir de amanhã, teremos muito trabalho. Vá descansar. 

Como o tom de Sirius era absolutamente categórico, e Harry estava realmente precisando descansar, ele consentiu com a cabeça e se retirou da sala, cabisbaixo. 

Ele desceu silenciosamente de volta ao décimo quarto andar e entrou em sua sala. Sarah e Sandra haviam decorado o ambiente com frases do tipo "Parabéns, novo Ministro!", e se entreolharam, intrigadas, quando Harry chegou desanimado. 

- Não foi dessa vez, senhoras. – ele disse com pesar. 

- Como assim? Quer dizer que não vamos para o vigésimo andar? – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Não. 

As duas bruxas realizaram feitiços para remover a decoração e encararam Harry, comovidas.

- Ouçam, eu vou para casa. Amanhã seremos todos apresentados ao novo Ministro. Desempacotem tudo. Vou usar essa sala ainda por um bom tempo, creio. Vejo vocês amanhã. 

Dizendo isso sem emoção, ele saiu da sala e zarpou pelo corredor e escadas abaixo, deixando bruxos e bruxas a olharem para ele com pena. 

Como ainda era cedo para o encontro com Rony, Harry planejara ir até sua casa para se acalmar e refrescar suas idéias. Afinal, a partir de amanhã, teria um novo chefe e teria de lidar com isso, aceitar e se submeter a ele. Ele tinha esperança de se manter influente como fora na gestão de Fletcher e conseguir emplacar alguns de seus projetos para a Comunidade Mágica. 

Mas, ao sair do prédio, duas corujas vieram de encontro a ele, quase derrubando-o no chão. Ele ajeitou os óculos e pegou os pergaminhos das duas aves, dispensando-as. 

O primeiro veio tornar seu dia um pouco mais amargo. Era de Rony. 

__

"Harry, 

Lamento, mas recebi uma demanda urgente no serviço e não posso ir ao Caldeirão Furado hoje. Estarei te esperando lá amanhã, no mesmo horário. 

Abraços, 

Rony."

Era o que faltava. Depois da maior frustração de sua carreira, ele não teria ninguém com quem pudesse conversar. Nem poderia se consolar lembrando os tempos de sua juventude com o velho amigo. Acreditando que nada mais poderia dar errado naquele dia, Harry abriu o outro pergaminho, que continha ainda outro dentro de si envolto por um bonito laço vermelho.

_"Harry, _

Fiquei bastante magoada por você não ter vindo ao meu casamento, no sábado. Brenda também esperava te ver lá. Para que não haja desavenças entre nós, estou assumindo que a coruja que enviei não chegou por causa do inverno. Amanhã, viajarei em lua-de-mel e hoje será a nossa festa de despedida. Ela será como uma extensão do casamento. 

Espero que esta coruja chegue e que você apareça por aqui essa tarde. Brenda sente saudades e espera vê-lo dessa vez. Segue o convite para a festa.

Carinhosamente, 

Virgínia W. Wood"

Harry teve que se encostar na parede do prédio. Ele estava quase desmaiando, tamanho o choque que levara. As palavras da carta de Gina pareciam sair voando e invadir sua mente, bombardeando-a de pensamentos. Gina casando-se de novo? O sobrenome dela agora é ... Wood?? 

Certamente, o inverno vinha sendo rigoroso e havia nevado bastante na semana anterior. Harry odiava quando isso acontecia: perdera uma correspondência, talvez uma das mais importantes que ele deveria ter recebido. Agora, ele tinha em mãos apenas um certificado, uma confirmação e não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer para reverter o que já estava consumado. Gina se casara de novo. Ela, provavelmente, seria mais feliz com seu novo marido do que havia sido com ele. E quanto a Brenda? Adotaria o novo marido de Gina como seu novo pai? Será que ele também deixara de receber correspondências da filha? Será que ela o reconheceria quando o visse? O que ele tinha feito com a vida dele... tão dedicada ao trabalho que excluiu sua própria filha dela...

Harry foi tomado por uma súbita curiosidade de confirmar suas suspeitas. Ele abriu o convite para a festa de Gina e lá estava o nome dele: "Olívio Wood", o respeitado juiz de Quadribol e cobiçado solteirão de York. 

Harry suspirou. Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito, exceto recuperar, talvez, o coração da filha. Como estava com muita pressa, ele andou até o final da quadra, onde os feitiços anti-aparatação do Ministério já não funcionavam e desaparatou. 

Harry aparatou em frente ao seu prédio. Ele cumprimentou Beggy com o olhar e subiu, apressado. Tomou uma ducha rápida e logo estava vestido elegantemente para uma festa. Ele olhou, ressentido, o convite novamente para checar o endereço: sua casa, ou melhor, a casa de Gina, em Manchester. 

Ele jogou pó de Flu na lareira e disse o E.L., o Endereçamento de Lareiras, da casa em Manchester, que há algum tempo ele não visitava. Seu estômago nauseava enquanto ele girava pela rede. 

****

Ele desceu em uma bonita e imponente lareira, em uma sala ampla e bem decorada, atraindo a atenção de muitos convidados e, principalmente, das convidadas. 

A casa em muito havia sido modificada desde a última vez que ele estivera ali. Os móveis clássicos e luxuosos tão estimados por Gina quando eles eram casados deram lugar a estufados mais modernos, com muitas almofadas, e painéis decoravam as janelas, ao invés das antigas cortinas. Tão despojada estava a sala que Harry teve a impressão de que ela não seria mais usada como uma residência permanente. 

Ouvindo muitos respeitosos "Boa tarde, Sr. Potter" masculinos e animados "Olá, Harry!" femininos, ele se desvencilhava com meios sorrisos e olhares significativos. De um encontrão de frente, um sorriso largo e um firme aperto de mão, não conseguiu desviar. 

- Harry Potter! É uma honra revê-lo depois de tantos anos... Deixe me apresentar minha família! Ah, uma foto, sim? – as palavras do bruxo de cabelos castanhos foram seguidas por um flash próximo que trouxe estrelas aos olhos de Harry. 

Depois da foto, Harry não precisava mais perguntar de quem se tratava. Colin Creevey, na certa. 

- Essa é Anne. – disse ele, puxando uma bruxa tímida e apresentando-a a Harry. – E estes são meus cinco filhos. – indicou sua ninhada, que corria pela sala. - E você, Harry, como tem andado?

- Estou bem, Colin. Bonita família. Agora, se me permite, eu preciso procurar a noiva.

- Mas...

- Até logo, Colin! – Harry já acenando de longe. 

As bruxas juntavam-se em grupinhos e cochichavam ao que Harry passava por ela. Ele arrancava comentários de bruxas de todas as idades, o que o incomodava um pouco. Havia algumas bem bonitas dentre elas, mas Harry só estava pensando em duas mulheres no momento. 

Ele alcançou o quintal ao fundo da casa e o jardim à beira da piscina. Um tempo feliz da vida dele havia se passado ali, naquele quintal, e ele não se dera conta disso. Os momentos íntimos e voluptuosos de recém casados, Brenda aprendendo a andar, os três caindo na piscina, Harry voando baixo em sua vassoura com as duas, quase caindo por desequilíbrio... 

Mas agora o local estava ornamentado com muitas e muitas flores, brancas e vermelhas, e a piscina era apenas parte da decoração. Todos bebiam e conversavam animados e lá estava ela. Com um vestido branco, mas que, provavelmente, não fora o do seu casamento no sábado anterior, e rodeada de bruxos e bruxas. Suas vestes brancas, mas nada cândidas, e seus cabelos vermelhos presos em um bonito penteado fariam Harry pensar que ela era parte das flores, não fosse pelo fato de que a imensa beleza daquela bruxa, que um dia havia sido dele, em muito superava as agora sem graça flores decorativas. 

Assim que o viu, Gina gentilmente afastou a pequena multidão que a cercava. Harry andou em direção a ela, seu coração batendo forte e ela respirava fundo enquanto ele se aproximava. 

- Os anos a trataram bem, Gina. Você está linda. 

A ruiva corou. Ela realmente não aparentava ter passado dos trinta há muito tempo e ainda era tão encantadora quanto em sua juventude. E ele realmente ainda sabia como tratá-la. Mas ela retribuiu com um simples sorriso. 

- Obrigada, Harry. Você continua gentil, como sempre. 

- Gina, a coruja... ela realmente não chegou. Eu não fazia idéia de que você se casaria tão cedo...

- Tão cedo? Mas já estamos separados há mais de dez anos! Não acha que eu mereço outra chance na vida?

- Claro, claro. Desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso. É só que... Eu acho que tinha esperança. Que um dia acordaria em uma manhã clara nessa casa branca e descobriria que tive apenas um sonho ruim. Eu ainda seria jovem e Brenda pequena. Você estaria ao meu lado e eu não me dedicaria tanto ao trabalho. – disse Harry com tristeza, em voz baixa para que os outros não o ouvissem. 

- Não, você não tinha, Harry. Essa esperança e toda essa realidade só bateram a sua porta quando você recebeu minha coruja provavelmente. Somos agora a conseqüência de nossos atos, nada mais. - ela continuava com o dom de adivinhar seus sentimentos, como quando eram casados. 

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Ele a perdera, definitivamente. Mesmo se soubesse de tudo antes do casamento dela, pouco teria adiantado. Ele a perdera. Harry não seria Ministro da Magia, tampouco tinha uma família. Sua vida não era tão diferente de quando era apenas um garoto, afinal. 

- Harry! Que prazer em vê-lo! Gina e Brenda esperavam que você viesse. – Olívio Wood lhe estendeu a mão. 

Harry, que sempre havia estado do mesmo lado de Olívio nos jogos de Quadribol na época da escola, por um instante viu nele um inimigo cruel que lhe havia roubado seus bens mais preciosos. Mas então ele se deu conta de que havia perdido sua esposa e sua filha muitos anos antes, provavelmente enquanto ainda as tinha. 

- Parabéns, Olívio. Espero que faça a Gina feliz. – ele disse. "Como eu não fiz.", ele pensou.

Olívio Wood sorriu e não havia ressentimentos entre eles. Olívio era um renomado juiz de Quadribol desde que se aposentara dos campos. Seus charmosos cabelos grisalhos, seus belos traços, sua carreira de sucesso e sua gorda conta bancária faziam dele o solteirão mais cobiçado de York, cidade onde morava. 

- Vocês dois... eu nunca imaginaria! – disse Harry, quebrando o silêncio. 

- Ah, Olívio passou uma temporada em Manchester e nos reencontramos. Quero dizer, isso se ele se lembra de mim em Hogwarts...

- Claro que me lembro, sua boba. Eu não constitui família até agora e temo ser muito tarde para isso. Mas a Gina é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Sou muito grato por nossos caminhos terem se cruzado, afinal ninguém quer passar a velhice sozinho. – Olívio disse, inocente, sem saber que o comentário caia como uma luva para Harry. 

- Gina, onde estão seus irmãos? – Harry perguntou, desejando mudar o rumo do assunto. 

- Rony, Fred e Jorge estavam aqui no sábado. É realmente uma pena que você não tenha vindo. Agora estão muito ocupados com o serviço, infelizmente.

Harry suspirou. Talvez fosse isso que Rony desejava contá-lo: o casamento de Gina. Ou talvez não fosse só isso. 

- Hermione? – Harry arriscou.

- Nunca mais a vi. 

- Ela não veio com Rony? 

- Não. Parece que dedica toda sua vida ao trabalho. Exatamente como alguém que conheço.

Harry olhou para baixo, triste, quando ouviu uma voz meiga chamar "Mãe!".

A garota tinha seus muito verdes olhos e seus bem pretos cabelos. Mas não eram rebeldes e despenteados como os dele. No rosto, a doçura de Gina estava estampada em cada traço. Brenda tinha agora quinze anos e já não era mais uma garotinha como Harry costumava se lembrar dela. 

Brenda aproximou-se desejando falar com sua mãe. Ela olhou desconfiada para Harry e abraçou Gina. 

- Brenda, seu pai veio. Ele não havia mesmo recebido a coruja. 

- Brenda, como você cresceu! – Harry abriu os braços para receber um abraço da filha, mas ela não se moveu. 

- Oi. – disse ela, por fim, timidamente. 

Harry ficou bastante embaraçado com a situação. Percebendo o constrangimento e entendendo lado da filha, Gina se adiantou. 

- Ficamos realmente felizes por ter vindo, não é Brenda? 

A menina assentiu com a cabeça, ainda sem se mover. 

- Harry, eu e o Olívio vamos viajar em lua de mel, como você deve imaginar. Então, estive pensando... Ao invés de deixar Brenda na casa de uma de minhas amigas, como vim fazendo todos esses anos que você esteve ausente, pensei que ela poderia ficar com você o resto das férias de Hogwarts. Isso, é claro, se ela não te atrapalhar...

- Err... claro, Gina. Vai ser ótimo me reaproximar da Brenda. 

- Então, Brenda, o que acha?

- Vou ficar legal. – a garota falou sem olhar para Harry com uma expressão que não concordava com o que ela dizia. 

- Ótimo! Brenda está bastante animada. Parece que a velha McGonagall vai dar um baile na volta às aulas. Você vai com seu namorado, não é, filha?

- Namorado???!! – Harry não pôde se conter. Sua garotinha tinha um namorado?

Brenda corou e abraçou Gina mais forte. 

- Ora, vamos lá, Harry. Ela já tem quinze anos...

- Gina, mas ela é apenas uma menina!

- Eu não sou apenas uma menina, Harry Potter. Não sou a menina que você deixou para trás há muito tempo. Mas como você podia saber, não é, _Harry?_ Você simplesmente desapareceu aos poucos. Quando foi o último natal em que veio me ver? Até as corujas ficaram raras ultimamente...

Harry olhou para a adolescente rebelde diante dele. Não era mais a sua garotinha de forma alguma. Ele também a perdera. Mas não tinha desculpas, não tinha argumentos. Ele não a tinha deixado para trás realmente em seu coração, mas como ela saberia se ele não demonstrava? 

- Brenda, tem certeza de que vai ficar bem? Se você quiser, podemos arrumar outro lugar para ficar. Mesmo se quiser ir para Hogwarts, não creio que haveria problemas... – Olívio ficou ligeiramente apreensivo. 

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupem comigo. – ela disse, sorrindo para Gina e Olívio. 

O entrosamento de sua filha com Olívio, que já era maior do que com ele mesmo, fez Harry ficar enciumado. Mas, ali, naquela atitude independente de "não se preocupem comigo", ele via muito dele mesmo em sua juventude. 

- Então, está certo. Amanhã passo para deixá-la no seu apartamento antes de viajar. Agora, Harry, se não se importa, precisamos dar atenção aos outros convidados. – Gina sorriu e se retirou de braços dados com Olívio, que acenou para ele. 

- Até mais, _Harry. _– Brenda fazia menção de seguir a mãe, mas Harry a deteve. 

- Me chame de pai, Brenda. – ele disse, com afeto. 

- Então, _seja _meu pai, _Harry_. – ela disse e correu ao encontro da mãe. 

O comentário de Brenda deixou Harry ainda mais arrasado, se é que isso era possível. Aquele estava sendo um dos piores dias da vida dele desde que ele podia se lembrar. 

* * *

__

N.A.: Para a casa de Manchester e o fato de ela ser branca, há uma vaga referência ao conto "Aldarion e Erendis", de Tolkien, em que Aldarion é o herdeiro do rei muito dado ás atividades náuticas e, por isso, acabou se separando da esposa, Erendis. Ela tinha uma casa branca onde criava a filha sob suas próprias influências. 


	4. A Nova Ministra da Magia

CAPÍTULO 4 – A Ministra da Magia 

         Harry acordou mal humorado com Rose puxando suas cobertas, como de costume.  Percebendo a irritação do patrão, Rose não disse palavra, mas abriu as cortinas e deixou uma bandeja com seu desjejum preferido em cima do criado mudo, ao lado da cama. 

         O dia anterior tinha sido péssimo. Harry voltou da festa chateado e não saiu de casa à noite, o que vinha sendo raro ultimamente. Hoje, ele conheceria seu novo chefe e não estava nenhum pouco disposto para isso. Para completar, estava muito atrasado, como sempre. Desejou apenas que o novo chefe fosse suportável e que o dia passasse logo para que ele pudesse conversar com Rony, como haviam combinado. 

         Ele comeu, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu sem se despedir de Rose, que arrumava a sala sem entoar qualquer canção, e sem dar muita atenção a sua própria cara amassada, que combinava bem com os cabelos matinalmente mais despenteados do que o normal. 

         Harry pegou o carro que Peggy chamara para ele sem olhar nos olhos da bruxa, e manteve-se em silêncio durante o breve percurso enquanto Roger dirigia concentrado. 

         Foi direto à sala de reuniões sem cumprimentar ninguém, ao que as pessoas o olhavam intrigadas. Ele abriu a porta com o maior cuidado possível e, com a cabeça baixa, procurou um lugar vago à mesa.

         Harry sentou-se ao lado de Dino, sem conseguir escapar do olhar reprovador de Sirius, da ponta da mesa.  Enquanto engolia em seco, imaginando a bronca que Sirius lhe daria pelo atraso quando conversassem, Harry ouviu, de uma direção próxima de onde Sirius estava, uma voz feminina estranhamente familiar. A voz era determinada e falava algo sobre motivação e superação de desafios. 

         Curioso, Harry decidiu levantar a cabeça para ver de quem se tratava. O que ele viu foi uma bruxa muito bem arrumada, com os brilhantes cabelos castanhos muito bem penteados e um sorriso em sua direção, que Harry conhecia de alguma forma, mas não lembrava de onde. 

         A bruxa continuava a olhar e a sorrir para ele, como alguém que está muito satisfeita em vê-lo. Ela o olhava como se quisesse sair daquela reunião formal e entediante, desaparatar para um lugar aconchegante e conversar com ele por horas a fio. Harry, embora não lembrasse claramente dela, retribuiu a expressão, em parte por instinto, algo dentro dele que se alegrava muito em vê-la, e em parte por que o sorriso dela era deliciosamente maroto e o olhar vivo e envolvente. 

         Embora Harry não estivesse acompanhando o discurso dela, a ele pareceu que ela se perdeu brevemente nas palavras. Mas tão logo ela percebeu, desviou seus olhos dele e olhos para os bruxos ali presentes como um todo, finalizando suas declarações.  

         - E esta é Hermione Granger, nossa nova Ministra da Magia. – Sirius pôs-se de pé e iniciou uma salva de palmas. 

         Todos se levantaram e saudaram a nova Ministra. Todos, exceto Harry. Ele estava petrificado em sua cadeira, incapaz de mover um músculo. "Hermione Granger". Essas palavras ecoavam na mente dele como uma lembrança real. 

         - Muito obrigada a todos vocês. Combater os partidários de Draco Malfoy será uma tarefa árdua e eu espero contar com o apoio de todos. – Hermione disse com altivez, agradecendo as palmas. - Principalmente o seu, Harry. – ela completou. 

         A menção de seu nome o libertou do feitiço em que seus sentimentos o haviam colocado. Ele se levantou, desajeitado, e sorriu, tentando, sem sucesso, não parecer demasiado surpreso com a situação. 

         Dino Thomas aplaudia Hermione incansavelmente. Ele, sem dúvida, devia tê-la reconhecido muito antes de Harry. Sirius Black exibia um sorriso orgulhoso. Snape aplaudia sem muita emoção, mas havia um rastro de riso no canto de seus enrugados lábios. A mais emocionada era, com certeza, Arabella Figg, que encarava Hermione com um olhar maternal. 

         Então Hermione seria a nova Ministra... Mas, é claro. Agora tudo parecia tão óbvio... Sirius dizendo como ela merecia o cargo, Rony receoso em lhe contar alguma coisa. Todas as inovações vindas da Áustria, tudo idéia dela. Hermione era simplesmente brilhante em Hogwarts. Como esperar que ela não o seria pelo resto da vida? Mas como Harry lidaria com isso? "Não deve ser muito diferente de quando estávamos em Hogwarts e ela foi eleita a monitora-chefe", ele pensou.

         Quando as palmas cessaram, todos se recompuseram e se sentaram, esperando pelas primeiras decisões da nova Ministra. Todos, exceto Harry, já que sua cara de bobo permanecia inalterada. 

         - Bom, como eu disse, seremos um time. Todos vão colaborar. O assunto prioritário, como Sirius me orientou, é a questão das bruxas partidárias de Malfoy. Até agora, o Ministério inglês não fez nada por elas. Elas continuam sendo enganadas, iludidas e, o que é pior, preferem as trevas. 

         As bruxas presentes na sala soltaram murmúrios de lamento, enquanto os bruxos pareciam surpresos com a situação. Hermione percebeu e continuou.

         - Vejo que muitos aqui não estão integrados com o assunto. Esse é o problema. Nós simplesmente não damos atenção a elas. De agora em diante, precisaremos prestar mais atenção nas bruxas. Precisamos mostrar a elas a importância do bem. Vamos lembrá-las do grande Dumbledore e da época das trevas provocada por Voldemort. Vamos fazê-las perceberem que devem ficar do nosso lado!

         Ao falar de Voldemort, Hermione olhou significativamente para Harry. Ele achou que Hermione tinha uma vocação natural para a liderança. Ele ainda podia se lembrar dela bradando na escola em defesa dos elfos domésticos. Ele podia se lembrar dela fazendo seus deveres e ajudando-o a estudar. Ficando ao lado dele quando das brigas com Rony... Voando abraçada em suas costas em Bicuço para salvar Sirius... Ele ainda se lembrava perfeitamente dela... Hermione, a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts... Hermione, a profissional mais competente do mundo mágico... Hermione, a nova Ministra da Magia.  

         - Para começarmos, preparei um pacote para cada um de vocês. – disse a Ministra, despertando Harry de seus pensamentos. – Ele contém feitiços, poções e artefatos mágicos femininos. 

         A Ministra conjurou pacotes cor-de-rosa na frente de cada um deles. Harry recebeu o seu por último, desejando que ela tivesse esquecido dele. 

         - Gostaria que vocês examinassem os itens com calma e amanhã trouxessem idéias para montarmos nossa estratégia. Por mim, estão dispensados. Vejo vocês amanhã. 

         Todos olharam intrigados para seus pacotes e os guardaram, enquanto levantavam e saíam, não sem antes cumprimentar a Ministra. Harry pensava em fazer o mesmo. Embora ele tivesse muito o que conversar com Hermione e realmente quisesse fazer isso, sentia-se incapaz e envergonhado. Ele jamais conseguiria seu almejado cargo. Ele jamais seria Ministro. Ele nunca havia superado Hermione em Hogwarts e acreditava que seria ainda mais impossível superá-la agora. 

         Harry guardou o pacote e se levantou, desejando dar apenas um olhar a Hermione e nem mesmo isso a Sirius. Mas a velha amiga veio andando decidida na direção dele. Ela tinha um sorriso afetuoso e o abraçou carinhosamente. 

         - Harry, que saudades! Lamento tanto que nosso reencontro tenha sido tão profissional... Eu gostaria de ter te contado antes, mas ando tão ocupada...

         - Tudo bem, Hermione... Parabéns pelo cargo. – ele deu um sorriso amarelo e tentou não expressar muitos de seus sentimentos. 

         Sirius, que assistia tudo de longe, informara Hermione que o cargo era, há muito, desejado por Harry e ela se sentiu constrangida. Snape ainda estava em sua cadeira e parecia satisfeito. 

         Harry passara por ela e já se retirava da sala, mas ela o deteve. 

         - Harry, eu... vou dar uma olhada nas papeladas dos projetos e rotinas do Ministério. Acho que as coisas por aqui serão bem diferentes de como era na Áustria e eu tenho muito a aprender. Pensei que... bom, talvez você pudesse me ajudar... 

         Passar a Hermione o conhecimento sobre todas as tarefas que ele desejava que fossem dele definitivamente não seria um programa ideal para um dia como aquele. 

         - Nossa, o que é isso, Hermione! Quem sou eu! Eu não conheço muita coisa, sabe como é... Acho que a pessoa ideal para isso é o Sirius.

         - A pessoa ideal é você, Potter. Sirius estará numa reunião do Conselho. – uma voz ríspida os interrompeu ao que Snape caminhava na direção deles. – E, caso ela tenha sido muito sutil a ponto de você não tê-la entendido, vou tornar as coisas claras para você. Granger é a sua chefe agora e essa foi uma ordem. – ele terminou, com um sorriso triunfante e saiu da sala. 

         Hermione estava notavelmente embaraçada. Harry ficou furioso com Snape, mas não pôde deixar de constatar a veracidade de sua observação. Sentiu a mão do padrinho sobre o ombro. 

         - Vamos, Harry. Você o conhece. Esqueça isso. A verdade é que nós gostaríamos muito se você pudesse ajudar Hermione. Ela não vai te tomar muito tempo, eu garanto. 

         Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. Harry acenou positivamente, conformado, mas com uma sombra de mágoa no olhar. 

         - Harry, eu já deixei preparada na minha sala a relação de informações que preciso obter. Podemos subir, então? – arriscou Hermione, cautelosa. 

         - Claro. Vou ajudar no que puder. 

         Hermione se dirigiu às escadas, a passos marcados, tentando não andar a frente de Harry e iniciar uma conversa. Harry, por sua vez, dificultava a tarefa, decidido a ficar vários passos para trás. 

         - Essa é a coisa certa, Sirius. – Arabella tinha um tom doce e, ao mesmo tempo, firme. 

         - Eu não sei, tia. Eu não sei. Sempre exigimos tanto dele. O fardo dele sempre foi tão pesado. E agora isso... Tiago não me perdoaria...

         - Todos nós precisamos amadurecer um dia. O tamanho da relutância em fazê-lo é o tamanho do preço que você pagará quando chegar a hora. Você sabe bem disso, filho.

         E, com isso, arrancou um esboço de sorriso conformado do velho e sofrido bruxo. 

****

         Hermione entrou em sua sala, puxou uma pasta para perto de si e começou a folheá-la. As coisas dela ainda estavam encaixotadas, pois a mudança acabara de chegar. Harry podia perceber que aquela bagunça a irritava profundamente. 

         Para o alívio de Harry, Hermione foi muito direta e profissional. Ele chegou mesmo a pensar que havia sido frio com a amiga e talvez tivesse magoado-a.

De qualquer modo, ela queria saber sobre os principais projetos em andamento, a maioria deles sob a coordenadoria do próprio Harry. Ela já conhecia todos os procedimentos do Ministério e Harry concluiu que não tinha muito a dizer a ela, afinal. Se ele ainda a conhecia, ela devia ter lido todos os livros de normas ministeriais possíveis logo que recebera o convite para ser Ministra. 

         Como parte dos projetos que Harry gerenciou foram adaptações de certos projetos austríacos, ela também conhecia quase todos eles. 

         - Vejo que vocês se esforçaram para melhorar a Educação Mágica aqui no Reino Unido, Harry. – ela disse, fixando uma página de sua pasta. 

         Hermione se referia ao projeto que tornou o Reino Unido exemplo para toda a Europa em Educação Mágica. Os diretores das escolas mantinham suas autoridades, mas recebiam auxílio de consultores do Ministério especializados em Educação. Para se candidatarem a uma vaga nas escolas, os professores deviam, primeiro, passar por testes de qualificação prática no Ministério. "Isso foi para evitar novos Lockharts.", Harry se lembrou. 

Ele havia trabalhado nesse projeto com Snape, o que não foi, nem de longe, das melhores experiências da sua vida, mas ainda se orgulhava muito do feito. Harry dedicou-se especialmente na qualificação dos Professores de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e, ainda hoje, integrava a comissão avaliadora dos candidatos. 

         - Sim, aprimoramos ao máximo a ementa das disciplinas e investimos muito na formação dos professores. – ele concluiu, saudoso. 

         - Harry, precisamos marcar uma reunião mais tarde para falar dos seus projetos. Não vou te incomodar agora. Sei que você precisa descansar. Na verdade, eu já estive dando uma olhada e tem algumas coisas ótimas, como o Programa de Incentivo ao Quadribol... – ela olhou para ele sorrindo, como quando tentava incentivá-lo nas partidas mais difíceis de Quadribol e fechou a pasta em seu colo. 

         Harry sorriu. Esse projeto era sua menina dos olhos. 

         - É uma pena que isso não tenha prioridade. Agora, temos que atuar com força total nas bruxas e evitar a entrada delas no Partido das Trevas. Vou apresentar algumas idéias que trouxe da Áustria e ver o que vocês conseguem também. 

         O sorriso de Harry se fechou. 

         - Eu vou ficar organizando essa bagunça aqui na sala e estudando algumas coisas até tarde. Eu queria tanto conversar com você como nos velhos tempos... Precisamos marcar alguma coisa qualquer dia. – Era a Hermione com olhar de menina, querendo visitar a cabana de Hagrid ou ficar até tarde conversando na sala comunal. 

         - É. Precisamos mesmo. 

Harry sentia falta da amiga, mas toda aquela situação ainda lhe era confusa e ele estava tentando separar as coisas em sua mente. 

- Bom, Hermione, eu vou indo, então. Quero dizer, se não precisa de mais nada. – ele disse, ainda se acostumando com a idéia de tê-la como chefe. 

         - Claro, Harry. Até amanhã. 

         Ele saiu da sala com uma disposição bem melhor do que quando entrara nela. Ouviu sua voz o chamar no corredor.

         - Harry!

         - Sim? – ele virou a cabeça. 

         - A reunião é as oito, ok? – ela disse, firme. 

         Ele assentiu com a cabeça e desceu as escadas mágicas com o vigor de um garoto de dez anos, ligeiramente irritado com o lembrete do horário. 

         - Então, Harry! O que achou da Ministra? – Dino Thomas o encontrou na saída do edifício. 

         - Ah, por acaso eu já a conhecia da Escola, sabe? – ele disse ironicamente. 

         - Ela está mudada, não?

         - Eu acho que ela é exatamente a mesma.  


	5. A Filha

CAPÍTULO 5 – A Filha

Harry parou na porta do Caldeirão Furado e suspirou. Aquele dia também não estava sendo dos melhores e ele precisava mudar seu rumo. A fila para ser atendido por Lucy Lathlan estava, como sempre, enorme. Harry estava adiantado para encontrar Rony e ficou bastante surpreso, já que era raro ele estar adiantado para qualquer coisa.

Ele entrou na fila da concorrida moça e esperou pacientemente. Ouviu, sem tanta paciência assim, todos os bruxos na sua frente a cortejarem. Para seu consolo, nenhum parecia obter sucesso.

- Olá, Sr. Potter! Como posso ajudá-lo? – Lucy perguntou enquanto passava um pano rápido sobre a mesa.

- Saindo comigo amanhã. – Harry foi rápido.

- Sr. Potter, por favor, sabe que não sou o seu tipo... Eu estou trabalhando e...

Encarando-a com seu olhar devorador, ele pensou que ela era exatamente o tipo dele. Harry já investia naquela mulher há vários meses e sabia que ela também o desejava.

- Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... Então quer dizer que quer que eu pare?

A garota olhou nos olhos dele e pareceu nervosa. Ela passou a limpar a mesa freneticamente.

- Parar? – ela engoliu em seco. – É... é isso. Eu... quero que você faça isso. Quero dizer, que pare. Isso.

- Por quê? - Harry perguntou, sarcástico.

- Porque eu... estou trabalhando e... tentando me concentrar. E não tenho tempo porque preciso estudar Poções para prestar o exame da minha Graduação e...

- Entendo.

- Entende? – ela pareceu incrédula.

- Sim, perfeitamente.

- Bom, então... é isso. Deseja alguma coisa?

Dessa vez, Harry não demonstrou nada e foi bastante indiferente.

- Ah, claro. Uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor.

Lucy parecia estar em semi-transe. Preparou-lhe a cerveja amanteigada e colocou em uma bandeja, empurrando-a para Harry.

Harry pegou apenas a caneca, empurrando a bandeja de volta. Agradeceu com um olhar, virou-se para procurar uma mesa e começou a contar: "Um, dois, três, quatro,...".

- Harry! – Lucy chamou em uma voz quase desesperada, ofegante.

Harry voltou-se para ela com o sorriso mais largo que ele já dera nos últimos tempos.

- Amanhã às dez?

- Às dez. – Lucy sorriu e balançou a cabeça diversas vezes.

- Te mando uma coruja, combinando tudo. – Harry piscou para ela.

Lucy continuava balançando a cabeça e só parou quando a outra garçonete a cutucou, apontando a fila de clientes, que, a essa altura, estava três vezes maior que o normal.

Todos os bruxos da fila fitavam Harry, admirados e invejosos. Desde que a jovem começara a trabalhar ali, nunca tinha aceitado sair com nenhum cliente. Harry deu um sorriso vitorioso a todos eles e sentiu-se grato por nem tudo em sua vida ir de mal a pior.

* * *

Harry sentou-se em uma mesa bem no centro do Caldeirão Furado e tomava sua cerveja amanteigada quando avistou um bruxo ruivo na porta. Ele sorriu longamente para o amigo e Rony, embora parecesse muito cansado, ficou feliz em vê-lo e sentou com ele.

- Harry, eu precisava falar com você... Mas acho que agora já é tarde...

Harry então esqueceu a graciosa garçonete e voltou seus pensamentos para o trabalho.

- Queria me dizer que Hermione seria a nova Ministra, não é?

Rony confirmou com a cabeça e acenou para que lhe trouxessem uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Pois é. Eu tinha muitas esperanças de conseguir o cargo. Sabe, estou um pouco desnorteado... sei que Hermione será uma Ministra brilhante. Minhas chances no Ministério acabaram por aqui.

- Harry, tente não ficar assim. Você é um grande bruxo. E nem mesmo a Hermione é perfeita, pode acreditar...

- O que quer dizer? E, falando nisso, como vocês estão? Ou... não estão? – Harry perguntou, vacilante, depois de beber um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Não estamos. Há muito tempo. – Rony disse com indiferença depois de pegar sua cerveja trazida pela outra garçonete.

- Oh. Eu.... lamento.

- Eu não. – Rony tomou um gole da sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Puxa, Rony. Achei que gostasse dela. Na verdade, já conversamos sobre isso. Eu achei que você gostava dela no momento em que se conheceram. Foi por isso que...

- Sim, você estava certo. – Rony o interrompeu. – E está. Eu _gostava_ muito dela. Por Merlin, como amei aquela bruxa!

- Então? Vai me dizer que encontrou uma encantadora bruxinha recém formada de dezoito anos? – Harry apontou Lucy com o olhar.

- Não. Bom, para falar a verdade, hoje em dia, já existe alguém. Mas foi só depois de muito tempo...

Harry olhou para o amigo e indicou-lhe que prosseguisse.

- Eu tinha sonhos, Harry. Queria me dar bem no trabalho, é verdade. Mas eu queria mais. Queria uma família feliz, uma casa cheia de bruxinhos correndo para todos os lados. Eu fui criado numa família enorme. Não me sinto bem sozinho. Mas Hermione só queria o trabalho... sempre.

Rony abaixou os olhos, triste, antes de continuar.

- Então, eu a esperei. Eu a esperei por quase quinze anos. Era sempre a promoção que ela estava aguardando, o projeto que ela estava terminando, a viagem de trabalho que não podia esperar. Nunca podia esperar. Mas eu podia... porque eu a amava.

Harry começou a sentir uma pontinha de raiva de Hermione. Como ela podia ter feito Rony sofrer tanto?

- Até o dia em que ela me esclareceu. Não havia mesmo espaço em sua vida para uma família. E, além do mais, tinha ficado muito tarde para ter filhos, segundo ela. Eu ainda tentei salvar nosso casamento mas, quando percebemos, já estávamos muito distantes um do outro. Ela saiu de casa e foi morar em um apart hotel bruxo apertado, ao lado do Ministério Austríaco. Acho que ela não se importou, porque costumava virar a maioria das noites no serviço, de qualquer forma.

O tom de Rony era apenas ligeiramente magoado.

- Ela me escreveu outro dia, contando que viria para a Inglaterra. Perguntou de você. Ela queria que nos encontrássemos, nós três, mas depois acabou ocupada demais de novo. Mesmo assim, gostaria que pudéssemos ser amigos novamente. Foi quando comecei a tentar te encontrar para te avisar.

Harry refletiu sobre o que ouvira. Pensando um pouco, a história de Rony casava exatamente com a impressão que Harry tinha tido de Hermione no primeiro dia de serviço.

- Rony, eu nunca imaginei. Achei que vocês seriam tão felizes. A Mione era a minha melhor amiga, mas eu não vou conseguir perdoá-la por te machucar tanto...

Rony olhou para ele com um rastro de sorriso irônico.

- É melhor você perdoá-la, Harry. Ou ainda não perdoou a si mesmo também?

Harry o encarou interrogativamente.

- O que quer dizer, Rony?

- Você. Você fez a mesma coisa com a minha irmã. – dessa vez o tom de Rony parecia realmente magoado.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Você também se tornou um viciado em trabalho. Mesmo a Brenda mal te conhece. Quantas e quantas corujas eu recebi... "_Oi, mano, como você está? Eu continuo na mesma. Harry ainda não voltou de Londres, faz semanas que ele não escreve e Brenda está doente"..._

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Você não pode imaginar minha alegria quando soube que vocês se casariam. Você era o meu melhor amigo e eu confiava absolutamente na felicidade da Gina ao seu lado.

Harry o encarou, sem palavras.

- Minha irmã merecia mais, Harry Potter.

Rony deixou algumas moedas sobre a mesa para pagar sua cerveja e se levantou.

- Rony, espera. Olha, tudo bem... você tem todo o direito. Eu não sei nem o que dizer, apenas que lamento muito por tudo. Devíamos conversar, todos nós, e resolver essas coisas para começarmos de novo. Estamos falando de amizades de mais de 25 anos!

- Estou em Londres. – ele disse, conjurando um pedaço de pergaminho na mão de Harry.

E, com um olhar significativo de "Procure-me", virou-se e saiu pela porta, desaparatando em seguida.

Harry pagou sua cerveja e também saiu, sem olhar para Lucy, que o encarava, esperançosa. Ele atravessou a rua e tomou um carro do Ministério para voltar para casa. Acabara de brigar com o melhor amigo que já tinha tido em sua vida e ainda precisava examinar o material que a Ministra lhe dera para a reunião da manhã seguinte.

* * *

Harry tentou se concentrar nas bruxas e no que fazer para impedir que elas se juntassem a Draco Malfoy, mas só conseguia pensar na conversa com Rony. Como nos velhos tempos, ele ainda era orgulhoso o bastante para sustentar uma discussão dessas sem sair correndo pedindo desculpas. Rony tinha razão, é claro, e estava magoado. Ele pensava numa forma de fazer com que todos se encontrassem e passassem as coisas a limpo, mas chegou à conclusão de que teria que conversar novamente com Rony primeiro.

Ele pensava em restaurar suas antigas amizades quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento e avistou uma mala no canto da sala. Brenda havia chegado e ele se esquecera completamente.

- Brenda! Brenda, querida, você está aí? Quer comer alguma coisa? Quando você chegou? – a voz de Harry ecoava solitária pelo apartamento.

Ele foi até o quarto de hóspedes e o encontrou todo arrumado, com uma bonita colcha sobre a cama. Harry tanto não conhecia a própria filha que não soube dizer se a menina havia encontrado Rose ou se ela mesma providenciara a decoração. Será que sua filha se preocupava em arrumar o quarto ou era desleixada como ele? Será que ela desenhava coraçõezinhos como Gina quando garota? Será que ela era uma boa aluna? Em que matéria ela se saía melhor? Será que ela jogava quadribol? Quem era Brenda Potter, afinal? Seu pai sabia tanto sobre ela quanto Snape gostava de Sirius.

Ele deu uma olhada no quarto vazio com carinho. Andou por todo o apartamento para se certificar de que a menina não estava lá. Olhou para a mala de Brenda, na sala. "As coisas dela estão todas aqui. Ela não deve demorar.", pensou. Ele decidiu trabalhar um pouco e esperar até mais tarde para se preocupar, caso ela não chegasse.

Harry recostou-se em sua cama e pegou o Profeta Diário. Logo, sairia a notícia de Hermione como Ministra, provavelmente no dia seguinte. "Arabella Figg, a voz feminina no Conselho", dizia uma manchete. "Bruxas acusadas de roubar lotes de poções do amor", dizia a outra. "Katie McRyan, a apanhadora da Inglaterra, bate mais um record", lia-se abaixo. Era tudo que o Profeta Diário tinha para dizer? Só falava de bruxas e seus feitos! Será que vinha sendo assim há algum tempo, como diziam no Ministério, e Harry só reparara agora?

Ele deixou o jornal de lado e, ao abrir um armário, encontrou algo que não examinava há algum tempo. Um pergaminho velho que ele fez questão de guardar.

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! – disse ele, apontando sua varinha para o Mapa do Maroto.

O Mapa não tinha muita utilidade, pois não conseguia captar os sinais mágicos de tão longe. Mas ele ainda podia imaginar os corredores de Hogwarts por aquele desenho e se lembrar de todas as aventuras que ele, Rony e Hermione haviam passado. Ele estava, novamente, perdido em recordações quando olhou de relance para seu paletó, estirado sobre a cama, com um pacote cor-de-rosa saindo do bolso. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer.

Harry pegou o pacote sem vontade e o colocou na mesa da sala. Ele o abriu e foi retirando os componentes, um a um, com cara de nojo. "Assim, não vai dar certo. Preciso entrar no espírito da coisa.", pensou ele. Ele olhou para a mala de Brenda e hesitou. Por fim, decidiu abri-la. Encontrou uma caixinha quadrada entre as roupas. Curioso, retirou a tampa. Um aroma floral preencheu o ambiente e uma melodia suave acompanhada de uma voz aguda invadiu seus ouvidos. Ele colocou a tampa novamente e tudo cessou.

Harry respirou fundo e voltou a abrir a caixa. Juntou todos os itens de volta no pacote e levou-o consigo, dirigindo-se ao banheiro, onde voltou a abri-lo. Examinou, então, o pacote que a Ministra lhe dera com um pouco mais de boa vontade. Ainda assim, algumas coisas ele não conseguia identificar. Outros elementos eram conhecidos, como uma poção do amor, uma poção emagrecedora, um feitiço "Tenha seus cabelos escovados em 5 segundos!", um feitiço corretor de dentes ("Será que se parece com o que Madame Pomfrey usou nos dentes de Hermione depois do incidente com o Malfoy?", pensou ele), um feitiço depilador, um vestido justíssimo, um chapéu violeta ridículo, um Manual da Bruxa Moderna, um Guia de Adivinhação, uma poção polissuco instantânea ("Nossa, basta colocar a essência de quem você quer se transformar. Que prático!", pensou ele, lembrando-se de suas aventuras com essa poção.), e diversos tipos de pinturas mágicas, permanentes e temporárias, para forjar expressões. Havia, também um pequeno vidro que Harry não conhecia e cujo rótulo, maior do que o próprio vidro, dizia: "Está deprimida? Seu marido não gosta de te escutar desabafar? Seus problemas acabaram! Com essa essência, os dois vão sair ganhando! Você vai poder falar a vontade e ele não vai se cansar de escutar, pois a ele vai parecer que você está falando sobre Quadribol o tempo todo. E se você contou algum segredinho, não se preocupe, ele não lembrará de nada depois do primeiro sono."

Todo aquele mundo ainda era totalmente distante para Harry. Contudo, ele resolveu dar uma chance à idéia da Ministra, vestindo a camisa, ou melhor, o vestido dela. Definitivamente, não servia nele. Harry quase o rasgou, tentando fazê-lo passar por suas costas e, quando se aventurou a fechar o zíper, apontando com a varinha, ele o rasgou mesmo. De qualquer forma, embora o vestido fosse pequeníssimo, parecia sobrar pano na altura do peito, enquanto ficava evidente que a peça não fora feita para abrigar nenhuma protuberância no baixo abdome, o que deixou Harry bastante desconfortável.

Harry arriscou o feitiço depilador, mas jogou a embalagem que o envolvia contra a parede quando descobriu a dor que ele causava. Para seu espanto, viu que tinha perdido aproximadamente um quarto dos pêlos da sua perna direita, mesmo tendo interrompido o processo. Harry agitou sua varinha sobre o feitiço escovador de cabelos, mas não ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ele não funcionara nos seus rebeldes fios, que permaneceram despenteados, como sempre.

Ele, então, partiu para as pinturas. Passou no rosto um pó que dizia "Sorriso simpático – sem rugas, marcas de expressão, pé de galinhas e olheiras". Harry sentiu uma coceira muito aguda e, quando olhou no espelho, tinha um sorriso patético estampado no rosto, que não se desfez nem mesmo ante sua cara de desgosto ao contemplá-lo. Além disso, sua pele estava bastante esticada, tirando-lhe, pelo menos dez anos das costas, ou melhor, do rosto.

Harry já estava começando a se preocupar com os contra-feitiços. "Só espero que ela tenha colocado aqui mesmo os feitiços reversos... ou vou ficar um bom tempo sem ir trabalhar!", Harry pensou consigo mesmo. Ele estava com um meio-vestido feminino, uma maquilagem absurda no rosto e assobiava uma canção qualquer enquanto procurava por eles no pacote, quando sentiu uma presença por perto.

- Pa..., quero dizer, Ha-Harry!? – uma bonita garota sardenta de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos presos em uma perfeita trança o encarava incrédula.

- Brenda... não é o que você está pensando... Eu.... eu.... Você me pegou em má hora... num dia ruim.... na verdade....

- Esse é o Mike. – ela disse, esforçando-se ao máximo para ignorar a situação ridícula do pai e apontando um garoto muito alto de cabelos cor de palha e olhos negros como a noite ao lado dela.

Harry estava tão constrangido com seu estado deplorável que nem havia prestado atenção no fato de Brenda estar acompanhada, fato esse que tornava as coisas particularmente piores.

- Mike, esse é meu pai. – disse ela ao garoto.

Mike não fez muito esforço para esconder o riso de deboche, tampouco fez Harry para esconder sua raiva. Entretanto, devido à pintura, ele permanecia com o mesmo sorriso bonachão de antes.

O garoto estendeu a mão, ainda debochando com os olhos, e encarou Harry.

- Michael Zabini, senhor.

Harry dera-se conta de que suas expressões estavam sendo bloqueadas pela pintura, mas apertou os olhos de tal forma que pareciam emanar deles faíscas verdes.

- Você sabe quem eu sou. – ele limitou-se a dizer.

O garoto deu uma rápida olhada à testa de Harry, confirmou com a cabeça e cessou os olhares provocativos.

- Amor, acho melhor eu ir embora. Não é uma boa hora. Te vejo amanhã, ok?

Quando Harry ouviu "Amor", fez uma cara de completo nojo e desaprovação que foi, obviamente, ocultada pela pintura.

- Certo, então. Até amanhã. – respondeu a garota e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar o namorado.

Aquilo era demais para Harry. Ele virou-se de costas, fingindo procurar por alguma coisa.

- O que é isso? – Brenda estava agora sozinha e segurava a caixinha quadrada que Harry tirara das coisas dela.

- Brenda, você... beijou aquele cara?

- Eu perguntei "O que é isso". – insistiu ela, balançando a caixinha. – Você mexeu nas minhas coisas?

- Ora, eu precisava criar um ambiente feminino e peguei emprestado. – disse Harry, dando-se conta somente agora de que a melodia havia cessado. - Mas, então, quer dizer que agora você sai por aí, beijando caras, foi isso que a sua mãe te ensinou?

- Por que você nunca me ouve? Parece que eu falo com as paredes, você não vive no mesmo mundo que eu! Eu não gosto que mexam nas minhas coisas, entendeu? Eu já sei que minha vida vai ser um inferno enquanto minha mãe estiver fora, mas não quero minhas coisas espalhadas por aí! Eu sei que você nunca me ouve, mas não mexa nas minhas coisas, ok? – Brenda já estava alterada.

- Eu nunca te ouço, Brenda? Quem disse que eu nunca te ouço? Você é minha filha. Eu presto toda a atenção do mundo em você. – disse Harry, exagerando um pouco, ou muito.

- Ah, é?! Quer ver? Qual é o nome do meu namorado, Harry?

- Err... seu namorado.... – Harry tentou, mas o nome do garoto insolente que zombara dele escapara de sua mente. – Newton? – arriscou.

- Está vendo só?! Boa noite, Harry Potter!

- Brenda, espere!

- Ah, e tem mais uma coisa! – a garota se virou novamente. – Você devia ter vergonha de usar esses produtos cretinos para disfarçar seus sentimentos...

Harry ia explicar que era uma espécie de estudo para o Ministério, mas deteve-se. Será que o efeito da pintura passara? Como Brenda descobrira do que se tratava? Ele deu uma rápida olhada no espelho. Mantinha a mesma cara de bobo. Então, olhou interrogativamente para a filha.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu tenho os olhos da minha avó. Ela enxergava além das pessoas.

- Quem te disse isso?

- Tio Rony. Afinal, você não estava lá para me contar, não é mesmo?

- Eu... tenho os olhos da minha mãe... – disse Harry, com cuidado, depois de engolir em seco.

- É, infelizmente esses olhos também são seus. E você chegou a ser capaz de enxergar através das pessoas quando apaziguava sua mente. Isso parece ter se perdido, junto com seu caráter...

- Olha, aqui, Brenda, você não tem.... Como você....

- Você nunca me ouve, da mesma forma que não sabe nada sobre a minha avó, Harry. – ela finalizou, e sumiu corredor adentro, deixando para Harry o barulho da batida da porta.

A cada dia, ele entendia menos e menos a filha. Mas muita coisa tinha o deixado intrigado. Harry queria saber mais sobre a estranha ligação entre ela e sua mãe, assassinada quando ele mesmo ainda era um bebê. Contudo, ele sabia que seria quase impossível arrancar qualquer coisa dela. Ele tinha que se reaproximar dela aos poucos. Se, ao menos, ele conseguisse se lembrar do nome do maldito namoradinho dela, talvez ganhasse um voto de confiança.

"Morrison, Morrissey, Marley, ...", forçava-se a vasculhar sua mente em busca do nome.

Enquanto pensava no nome do rapaz, Harry preparou a banheira com diversos sais de cores e aromas diferentes, de modo que, logo, seu banheiro já o lembrava vagamente do banheiro dos monitores de Hogwarts. Harry reparou que Brenda deixara sua caixinha quadrada sobre a pia. Percebendo que não restara quase nada em seu interior, Harry decidiu usá-la para climatizar ainda mais seu "banho purificador" e, no dia seguinte, comprar outra novinha em folha de presente para a filha, fazendo-lhe uma surpresa. "Alguma bruxa do Ministério deve saber onde se encontram coisas assim", ele pensou. Imediatamente, a melodia suave e o cheiro de flores retornaram e tomaram conta do banheiro, misturando-se aos sais já dispostos anteriormente.

Ainda procurando algum contra-feitiço, Harry voltou a mexer no pacote de Hermione. Distraidamente, abriu a essência com rótulo maior que o vidro, enquanto refletia sobre a personalidade das bruxas. "Bruxas, bruxas, é tão difícil entendê-las. Será que eu não as ouço? O que elas querem?", pensava. Alternando esses pensamentos, nomes começaram a surgir em sua mente. "Matt, Michael....".

- Michael!! É isso! Mike!

Harry finalmente se lembrara! Ele mal podia esperar para contar a Brenda. Seria sua chance de reaproximação. Ele correu para a porta do banheiro, gritando.

- Brenda! O nome dele é Michael!

Estava tão afoito que derrubou a poção emagrecedora na pia. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Um vapor azulado subiu em frente ao espelho e fagulhas azuis estouraram violentamente. Harry tentou proteger os olhos e apoiou-se na pia, mas notou que ela ficava mais e mais fina e deu dois passos para trás. O espelho também começou a "emagrecer", até o ponto em que se partiu em milhares de pedacinhos, fazendo-os voarem perigosamente pelo banheiro. O estouro do espelho fez o vidro de essência aberto tombar e derramar seu conteúdo no chão.

Harry foi jogado para trás pela explosão doméstica. A chuva dos vidros magros provocou-lhe diversos pequenos cortes, principalmente nos braços, que ele erguia para proteger o rosto. O meio-vestido justo que ele estava usando mostrou prejudicar muito sua mobilidade e ele não foi capaz de se equilibrar apropriadamente quando recebeu o impacto do estouro, caindo de costas ao lado da banheira.

Como outra conseqüência da explosão do espelho, o Chapéu violeta foi jogado na banheira, cujas águas já estavam inquietas pela grande mistura de substâncias presentes. A instabilidade era tamanha que, quando o Chapéu atingiu violentamente a banheira, ela jogou metade de suas águas para fora, bem em cima de Harry.

A água tinha todos os cheiros, cores e sabores imagináveis ao mesmo tempo e, principalmente, estava muito, muito quente. Com o golpe da água, Harry sentiu um calor muito intenso invadir-lhe até mesmo o cérebro, enxergou uma fumaça cor de rosa espalhando-se pelo banheiro, e teve a impressão de se ver envolto em uma grande bolha magenta. Depois, não viu mais nada.

* * *

_N. A.: Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela imensa demora nesse capítulo. Eu adoro escrever essa fic, mas tempo é algo realmente complicado para mim. Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que me escreveram com seus elogios, críticas e apoio em geral. Para aqueles que ainda não desistiram de ler essa história, o capítulo ficou relativamente grande na minha opinião (considerando o espaço de tempo e os fatos narrados). Para os que gostarem, isto é, se houver alguém, deixem que seja uma espécie de remissão. Parte disso aconteceu porque a conversa com Rony acabou sendo mais profunda e mais abrangente do que eu inicialmente tinha imaginado. De qualquer forma, considero positivo, pois ele é uma personagem muito importante para o Harry e não é justo deixá-lo jogado como um boneco sem sentimentos, ainda que ele seja um mero coadjuvante nessa história. Além disso, acho que é útil para contar mais sobre o passado de forma não cansativa e obter outra visão dos fatos. Falando em outra visão dos fatos, esse é o tópico principal do próximo capitulo, como aqueles que assistiram ao filme devem imaginar. Ele deve se chamar "Todas as bruxas de Londres" e eu vou me esforçar (como sempre) para terminá-lo o quanto antes. _

_Apenas uma correção: _

_Em uma N.A. do capítulo 2, eu disse que o seguinte:"(...) __A menção do escritório de Harry ser, atualmente, no décimo quarto andar vem de um cara super parecido com Harry Potter com 40 anos que trabalha no 14º. andar do edifício em que trabalho."_

_Pois bem, ironias do destino à parte, eu fui trabalhar no 14º andar, no departamento desse cara a quem me referi acima. Cometi uma grande injustiça: o moço, na verdade, tem 29 anos (apesar de parecer 40 mesmo). Descobri que ele é um excelente profissional e uma pessoa de ouro, como raros na minha área em geral, aliás. _


	6. Todas As bruxas de Londres

CAPÍTULO 6 – (Todas) As Bruxas de Londres 

"O que será que ele aprontou dessa vez? Espero que ele esteja bem." – Rose tinha encontrado o banheiro de Harry em uma das maiores bagunças que ela já vira em toda a sua longa vida.

Evidentemente, o vapor da noite anterior tinha se condensado completamente, pois o banheiro estava absolutamente molhado. E as paredes pareciam levemente tingidas de cor de rosa. Sobre a pia, frascos e outros objetos que Rose estranhou encontrarem-se presentes no apartamento de um bruxo solteiro.

Deitado no chão, para horror da velha governanta, um famoso e molhado bruxo usando um vestido todo rasgado e com borrões vermelhos horríveis no rosto. Harry Potter já teve dias melhores.

Quando ouviu a distante voz da velha bruxa, Harry abriu os olhos com cuidado. Cada centímetro do seu corpo doía e ele gostaria de saber porque todo seu banheiro girava sem parar.

- Eu... estou bem. Estou bem. – ele disse com dificuldade, ainda sem se levantar.

"Por Merlin! Ainda bem! Nossa, que diabos são essas coisas? E eu tenho que limpar isso? Sou uma governanta! Sinceramente, minha amiga Arabella me colocou na maior roubada com esse emprego!"

Harry ficou indignado ao ouvir aquilo da bondosa Sra. Peanuts. A duro custo, ele se levantou, apoiando-se na banheira e desejando que ela não emagrecesse de repente.

- Rose, esses são experimentos do meu trabalho! E se não está satisfeita...

Mas a velha bruxa o encarou com sua simpatia habitual, vendo-o de pé, e lhe jogou uma toalha limpa e seca.

"Ah, não acredito! Por Merlin! Ele agora usa vestidos! Será que Harry Potter é gay? Ou será que virou travesti agora?"

- Rose, você não tem o direito de me desrespeitar assim! – os olhos de Harry faiscavam. Essa era uma situação em que ele nunca teria imaginado se encontrar com a sua inofensiva governanta.

Mais uma vez, ela expressou seu gentil sorriso e olhou para Harry de forma maternal.

- Desculpe, Sr. Potter, eu não o ouvi. O senhor precisa de alguma coisa? – ela disse em seu tom habitual.

Abismado, Harry não acreditava como Rose era capaz de ser tão falsa. "Na certa, deve usar uma daquelas pinturas mágicas que testei ontem", ele pensou. Entretanto, ficou desconcertado ante o cinismo dela, e apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, enquanto pendurou a toalha que ela lhe dera e se fechou no box.

Ela saiu do banheiro, cantando sua canção matinal e foi arrumar o resto da casa, deixando-o em uma chuveirada cheia de dúvidas.

Harry enrolou a tolha na cintura e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto para pegar suas roupas. Lá encontrou Rose novamente, executando feitiços domésticos e resmungando sem parar.

"Ah, um dia desses eu vou dormir até mais tarde. Queria saber o que aconteceria se eu não viesse acordá-lo todos os dias. Aposto que me demitiria."

- Nossa, Rose, está de mau humor hoje, hein! – disse, imaginando que ele próprio deveria estar se sentindo muito pior com os acontecimentos da noite passada.

- Não, Sr. Potter, meu humor é o mesmo de todas as manhãs. Parece que o senhor dormiu com outro tipo extravagante de bruxa, estou certa?

- Antes estivesse, Rose. Antes estivesse. – ele limitou-se a dizer enquanto apanhava suas roupas.

"Hunf, ele pensa que me engana. Vai ver até dormiu com um bruxo, isso sim!"

- Sra. Peanuts, está insinuando que eu sou gay? – Harry perdera a calma mais uma vez, com razão.

- Eu não disse nada, Sr. Potter. – Rose sorriu para ele.

"Daqui a pouco, ele vai pedir seu café da manhã... Como ele consegue comer todas aquelas porcarias logo cedo?"

- Rose, para o seu governo, eu não estou nem com fome. – Harry disse, vitorioso.

- E quem disse que o senhor está? – ela sorriu e foi arrumar a sala.

Harry chegou à conclusão de que, definitivamente, a Sra. Peanuts não estava em seus dias mais sãos. Ele se vestiu rapidamente e saiu para o trabalho, sem se despedir dela.

* * *

- Bom dia, Sr. Potter! Devo chamar um carro do Ministério para apanhá-lo?

- Sim, Beggy, por favor!

Beggy ergueu sua varinha amarela e chamou o carro para Harry, como fazia na maioria das manhãs.

- Obrigado, Beggy! – Harry sorriu para ela, quando avistou o carro preto chegando do final da rua.

"De nada, gostoso!"

- O que disse? – Harry virou-se para ela, incrédulo.

- Eu? Nada, senhor.

- Tem certeza? – Harry deu um passo para o lado, afastando-se dela.

- Sim, senhor. – Beggy tinha uma leve expressão interrogativa.

- Ahan... sabe, Beggy, o dia está bonito hoje. Eu... acho que vou a pé. Preciso de ar fresco.

- Tudo bem, senhor! – Beggy sorriu para ele e acenou para o carro do Ministério, indicando que estava dispensado.

Harry decidiu tomar o caminho do parque, um pouco mais longo, mas ideal para arejar a cabeça em um dia que já começava tão estranho. Ele despediu-se de Beggy e atravessou a rua.

- Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Potter! "Ai, essa bundinha sexy! Ah, se ele tivesse me dado bola em Hogwarts... Hm... eu transaria com ele!"

Harry parou no meio da rua e voltou-se, atônito, com as mãos para trás, tentando esconder seu traseiro. Ele tinha certeza de que ouvira o comentário de Beggy. Como ela pôde? Harry nunca desconfiaria do interesse dela. Ele ouviu um barulho de motor se aproximando muito rápido.

Outro carro do Ministério, que devia ter sido chamado por outro bruxo que vivia por ali, passava a toda velocidade pela rua e conseguiu brecar apenas no último momento, chegando a empurrar Harry alguns passos.

- Por Merlin! – ele gritou ofegante, por um momento esquecendo-se completamente de Beggy.

- O senhor está bem, Sr. Potter? – Beggy pareceu preocupada.

- Sim, Beggy, estou bem. Tudo bem. – ele disse, lançando um olhar de desculpas ao motorista do carro e dando vagarosos passos para trás até alcançar a calçada do outro lado da rua.

Harry começou a caminhar no parque que se estendia diante de seu prédio, inconformado com a porteira Beggy. "Isso não faz o menor sentido! Primeiro, Rose está totalmente maluca e insatisfeita comigo e agora a Beggy... a Beggy... Arg!"

Harry ouviu uma voz feminina desconhecida ao longe.

"Será que faltou algum ingrediente na poção? Era para ter ficado azul, mas ficou lilás. O que deu errado?" Ele se virou, mas não viu ninguém. De repente, uma jovem bruxa atlética passa por ele, correndo.

"O que será que esqueci? Não consigo me lembrar!"

Harry manteve seus olhos fixos no rosto da bruxa mas, para seu assombro, ela não havia aberto a boca e não havia mais ninguém por perto.

Harry se recostou em uma árvore para tomar fôlego. Ele estava ouvindo o que as pessoas pensavam! Harry acreditara que toda essa fase de ser especial e ter "dons" diferentes havia passado, mas lá estava ele: com quase quarenta anos, ouvindo pensamentos sem se esforçar nem um pouco para isso.

"Maldita polissuco! Eu só queria descobrir se ela gostava do Jim, por isso me transformei nele. Mas acabei beijando-a! Que nojo!"

Harry olhou assustado. Uma menina de cabelos compridos passara por ele sem dizer palavra. Ele continuou andando, vacilante. Avistou um bruxo sério que conhecia de vista do Ministério. Aproximou-se dele para tentar ouvir seus pensamentos, mas nada aconteceu. O bruxo o encarou, impaciente e ele disse apenas: "Bom dia, senhor.".

Harry deu mais alguns passos, chegando ao centro do parque. Muitas pessoas transitavam e ele começou a ouvir várias vozes femininas.

"Oh, abusei tanto no café da manhã! Não vou comer mais nada o resto do dia..." "Não sei se devo fazer isso. Parece que não há contra-feitiço..." "Meu filho devia me ouvir. Ele tem que fazer o que o Sr. Malfoy diz..." Esse último comentário muito chamou a atenção de Harry mas, entre tantas pessoas, ele não sabia identificar quem tinha dito isso.

"Meu marido não me entende!" "Isso é um absurdo! Os humanos são muito insensíveis. A essa hora da manhã eu já levei correspondências suficientes para um dia inteiro de serviço!" Harry olhou de relance e teve certeza de ter visto uma coruja voar baixo. Apavorado, ele chegou a uma alarmante conclusão: estava ouvindo os pensamentos de todos os seres do sexo feminino!

Ele apressava seus passos, rumo ao Ministério, quando um turbilhão de vozes invadiu sua mente. Dezenas de garotas estavam treinando no parque e passaram correndo por ele. Harry tampou seus ouvidos, inutilmente, e sentiu como se sua cabeça fosse explodir. Desnorteado, ele correu até o fim do parque e pelas três quadras seguintes, desviando de todas as mulheres que encontrou pelo caminho.

Harry encarou o edifício do Ministério e suspirou. Adentrou pelo hall e foi para o décimo quarto andar. Atravessou o corredor a passos rápidos e virou à direita, em direção a sua sala. Desligado, esbarrou na bruxa desastrada que levitava livros sobre sua cabeça, derrubando todos eles e quase derrubando ela própria.

- Desculpe.

- Não foi nada. "Nossa, ele quase me matou! Queria que tivesse conseguido..."

Harry olhou para ela, intrigado, mas lembrou-se da reunião e zarpou em direção a sua sala para pegar alguns relatórios.

"Ah, aí vem ele. Aposto que vai fazer um comentário qualquer sobre minha roupa. Que falta de criatividade! Ele faz isso todas as manhãs...". Susan vinha na direção dele, usando um vestido cor-de-laranja. E ele que acreditava ser um ótimo elogio comentar sobre o vestido de Susan.

Harry apenas olhou de relance e decidiu não dar muita atenção a ela. Continuou pelo corredor, afoito, e acabou esbarrando na Srta. Cheer. "Credo! Como esse Potter exagera no perfume!!". Bom, essa não foi realmente uma surpresa. Harry já suspeitava que a Srta. Cheer não morria de amores por ele, de qualquer forma.

"_Laura! E o seu regime?_", ouviu a bruxa gordinha imitar sua voz. "Ah, claro, desculpe, vou me esforçar mais, Sr. Corpo-Perfeito!". Cada bruxa que ele encontrava era uma punhalada em seu peito. Ele saiu correndo pelo corredor, como um louco, desejando, com todas as suas forças, chegar a sua sala. Para seu infortúnio, Rachel o parou.

- Sr. Potter! Arrumei sua mesa e enchi sua geladeira com as compras que fizemos ontem. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não, não, Rachel, muito obrigado. – ele disse, ainda atordoado.

"Sabia que eu consegui notas altíssimas nos NIEMs e esse emprego está me deixando maluca por me tratarem como uma ajudante idiota?? Por que não me dá nada de útil para fazer? Já sei, porque não sou homem!!"

Harry olhou para ela, assustado, mas ela tinha o mesmo simpático no rosto. "Será que é neta da Rose?", ele pensou, esforçando-se para alcançar sua sala.

"Mas quem se importa, não é mesmo? Acha que eu fico aqui o dia inteiro? Ninguém precisa de mim aqui. Ah, gostaria que soubessem que eu escapo todas as tardes pela lareira e vou ver meu namorado na Grécia!"

Harry olhou para trás, com os olhos arregalados, mas não parou de andar. Quando, finalmente, chegou em sua sala, fechou a porta atrás de si e estava ofegante. Sarah e Sandra se aproximaram, balançando-se, desajeitadas.

- Reunião importante hoje, chefinho? – Sarah perguntou.

- Parece abatido, chefinho. Está tudo bem? – Sandra observou.

Harry ficou quieto, esperando. Esperando pelo turbilhão de pensamentos delas, reclamando dos salários, dizendo horrores sobre ele ou quem sabe coisas mais particulares.

Mas nada disso aconteceu. Elas continuavam encarando-o com cara de preocupação.

- Harry! Ficou maluco? Vamos logo, só falta a gente! – Dino Thomas apareceu na porta. Parecia ter corrido muito.

Os dois se dirigiam ao vigésimo andar, quando quase esbarraram na bruxa desastrada dos livros.

"E seu eu me atirasse da janela? Será que alguém iria notar?". Harry levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Dino, por favor, diga que você ouviu isso...

- Ouvi o quê, Harry?

- A bruxa dos livros... ela é... suicida... você ouviu?

- Eu não, Harry. Você está bem?

Ele deteve Dino e o empurrou para uma salinha entre os corredores.

- Dino, olha, preciso te contar isso. Caso aconteça alguma coisa comigo, preciso que você diga a Sirius que eu experimentei todos os produtos do pacote da Hermione.

- Você o quê??

- Isso mesmo. Todos eles. Aconteceram coisas estranhas e eu desmaiei. Desde que acordei, estou ouvindo o pensamento das mulheres. Tudo o que elas pensam eu posso ouvir, tudo. Bruxas e trouxas, até corujas fêmeas. É assustador!

Dino parou por um momento. Então, começou a rir.

- Ah, Harry, você não tem jeito mesmo. Isso lá é hora de brincar assim? Estamos atrasados, vamos! – e arrastou Harry de volta ao corredor, rumo ao vigésimo andar.

Harry também achava que era realmente difícil de se acreditar no que estava acontecendo com ele. Dino precisaria de uma prova. Quando estavam subindo as últimas escadas, a prova se aproximou: Srta. Cheer.

"Ha! Potter-Perfumado e seu amiguinho estranho. Hm... só vive atrás dele... Esse Thomas deve ser gay... E por que diabos ele é gerente? E ele lá faz alguma coisa?"

Harry esperou que ela passasse e, então, sussurrou a Dino:

- Sabe a Srta. Cheer?

- Sim, que tem ela?

- Ela acha que você é gay e que não merece ser gerente. Você ouviu?

- Claro que não. Ela não disse nada. – mas Harry notou que Dino ficou levemente perturbado com essas palavras.

* * *

Harry e Dino entraram, com cuidado, na sala de reunião. Realmente, só estavam faltando os dois, mas as pessoas pareciam ter chegado há pouco.

Hermione deu um breve sorriso aos recém-chegados enquanto arrumava sua papelada. "Harry, Harry, atrasado como sempre. Será que ainda não aprendeu a respeitar as regras?", Harry ouviu Hermione pensar, sem olhar para ele.

A Ministra pôs-se de pé e começou a andar pela sala, que parecia ter sido especialmente decorada para aquela ocasião. Tinha um clima entre-e-fique-à-vontade, claramente objetivando estimular a criatividade.

"Muito bem. Estão todos apavorados. Ninguém consegue me encarar. Exceto... Harry Potter, quem mais? Até eu estou um pouco nervosa... Parece meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts."

Harry sorriu para ela e quase se sentiu orgulhoso.

- Bom, pessoal, vamos começar. Como foi a experiência de vocês com o pacote? Quem vai nos contar primeiro? – perguntou a Ministra.

Nenhum voluntário se prontificou.

- Harry? – ela sugeriu, ou melhor, convocou.

Harry se arrependeu profundamente de ter sorrido a ela e se imaginou contando o que realmente acontecera e sendo o alvo de piadas no Ministério durante anos. Resolveu que teria que camuflar um pouco os fatos.

- Bom, eu... ahan... analisei a poção emagrecedora... – começou a dizer.

- Sim, e teve alguma idéia sobre ela? – Hermione perguntou, interessada.

- Estive pensando... se o Ministério disponibilizasse essas poções gratuitamente para... facilitar o acesso aos times de Quadribol... – ele inventou na hora. – Sabe, as bruxas acima do peso devem se sentir excluídas dos times... deve ser difícil. Harry percebeu que Laura o fuzilava mentalmente. "Seu cretino!! Como você ousa?" – Bom, eu ainda preciso trabalhar mais nessa idéia, mas, basicamente, é isso. – Harry terminou, sentindo que fora um fracasso.

E fora mesmo. "Que babaca!", ouviu Susan pensar. "Por Merlin! Devia ter sido Ministra da Áustria!", pôde ouvir, desapontado, Hermione lamentando. De relance, viu Snape encarando-o, com uma das mãos alisando o queixo oleoso. Agradeceu por não poder ouvir o que ele estava pensando.

- Ministra, eu examinei as pinturas mágicas... – Susan começou, chamando a atenção para si.

- Sim, Susan, conte-nos sua idéia.

"Potter é mesmo uma toupeira!" Harry virou-se para Laura, que pensava calúnias a seu respeito. "Se, ao menos, ele entendesse que nós, gordinhas, não queremos simplesmente emagrecer... Queremos apoio, queremos ser aceitas pelo o que somos! Só isso!", ela concluiu. Ouvindo isso, Harry teve uma idéia, ou melhor, ele resolveu expor a idéia de Laura para tentar melhorar sua situação.

- Ahan... Ministra, por favor! – solicitou a palavra a Hermione. - Susan, querida, desculpe interrompê-la...

- Tudo bem, Harry. – ela disse. "Mal educado!", ela pensou.

- É que eu... mudei um pouco o escopo da minha idéia. Acho que não devemos obrigar as bruxas a emagrecerem, ou impor qualquer tipo de estereótipo. Temos que aceitá-las como elas são, todas elas.

Laura o encarou, perplexa. Hermione pareceu interessada.

- Muito bom, Harry. E você propõe?

- Ahan... – ele não tinha pensado nisso. – Que tal se aceitássemos as gordinhas nos times de Quadribol, sem preconceitos?

Desastre total. As calúnias recomeçaram.

- Bom, gente, isso foi só uma ilustração ao meu exemplo anterior... – ele tentou consertar, arrancando um sorrisinho de "É melhor você ficar quieto ou vai piorar ainda mais as coisas" de Hermione.

A reunião prosseguiu com idéias muito melhores do que as dele. As bruxas se superaram. Hermione estava muito animada com elas. Dino não abriu a boca. Quando a reunião terminou, Snape caminhou na direção de Harry a passos decididos.

- O que pensa que está aprontando dessa vez, Potter? – intimou ele, quando a Ministra e a maioria dos demais já havia saído. Sirius apenas observava de longe.

- Quem diabos você pensa que é para falar comigo assim? Meu professor? – zombou Harry.

- Vamos, diga!

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Snape. E hoje o dia está um caos... será que Vossa Senhoria poderia me deixar em paz?

- Insolente... como o estúpido do seu pai... – Snape desdenhou.

E então aconteceu a já tradicional cena: Snape, já sem argumentos, insultava Tiago e Harry, que já não precisava de muito para se desentender com o velho ex-professor, erguia sua varinha em direção a ele, ameaçadoramente.

- Meu. Pai. Não. Era. Nenhum. Estúpido. Nem. Insolente!! Se não fosse por ele, você nem estaria aqui, seu velho fracassado!

Era a hora de Sirius intervir ou as coisas sairiam do controle de vez.

- Harry, a Ministra os dispensou. Acho que deveria ir para casa. – disse seu padrinho, com um olhar significando "Vá. Agora!" Alguns pensamentos Harry não precisava ouvir. – Snape, velha, temos reunião do Conselho. – disse a contra-gosto.

Snape encarou Harry profundamente. Ele sentiu o perigo e se esforçou para fechar sua mente o máximo possível.

- Não pense que vai conseguir esconder alguma coisa de mim, Potter! – vociferou.

Harry sorriu, sarcástico, em uma expressão de "Eu estou morrendo de medo..." Sirius, já irritado, puxou Snape para fora e os dois saíram da sala.

Harry deixou o Ministério, tentando não prestar a atenção no que as bruxas em seu caminho pensavam. Ele precisaria inventar uma desculpa para Lucy porque não tinha a menor condição de sair com ela nessa situação. Ele também tinha que conversar melhor com Rony, marcar uma espécie de encontro de reconciliação com seus velhos amigos e pensar em alguma forma de salvar sua carreira no Ministério.

Mas decidiu que sua super-audição, seu problema mais atual, deveria vir primeiro, pois já estava começando a comprometer sua saúde mental. Deveria haver alguma coisa que ele pudesse fazer sobre disso. Ele decidiu seguir o conselho de Sirius mais uma vez e ir para casa, onde poderia refletir a respeito.

* * *

- Ah, Mike, pára...

- Ah, deixa, vai...

Brenda estava deitada no sofá da sala com seu namorado, Michael, em uma, digamos, agradável batalha por território. Estavam aos beijos e carinhos quando ouviram o barulho da porta.

- A minha garotinha está em casa? – Harry chamou, abrindo a porta.

Meio segundo depois, ao ver a cena, ou melhor, ao ver sua garotinha em cena, ele derrubou os papéis que trazia e não conseguiu mexer nenhum músculo.

- Pai! Você chegou cedo! – Brenda gritou, arrumando a blusa. Michael também se ajeitou e sentou-se no sofá.

"Ai, por Merlin, que vergonha! Meu pai me pegou no maior amasso com meu namorado... O que ele vai pensar de mim agora?"

Depois de uma breve parada cardio-respiratória, Harry foi trazido de volta à realidade.

- Brenda, querida, está tudo bem. Apenas tente não pensar em nada, ok? – ele disse, respirando com dificuldade.

A garota estava à beira do choro e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas como os cabelos de sua mãe.

- Eu vou indo, Brenda... – Michael também parecia pouco à vontade.

- Eu vou com você. Não vou conseguir encará-lo agora. – ela sussurrou.

Os dois se levantaram, desajeitados e ainda se arrumando. Michael pegou um casaco verde e prateado que estivera caído no chão. Eles passaram depressa por Harry e Brenda mal conseguiu olhar para ele.

Harry sentou-se no sofá, exausto. Logo depois, lembrou-se da cena que havia acabado de presenciar e se levantou, repentinamente.

Sua garotinha, sua filhinha querida que ele mal conhecia se esfregando com um marmanjo no sofá da sala. Milhares de pensamentos vieram a sua mente. Será que ela não estava sendo forçada a nada? E o namorado dela, quem era aquele garoto? Era mais velho? Era grifinório? Será que ele era o que se convencionava um bom rapaz e cuidaria bem da sua Brenda, sua dádiva mais preciosa?

Harry sentiu-se quase patético por se preocupar tanto com sua filha e ser tão impotente ante o crescimento dela. Tudo o que desejava naquele momento era explodir aquele dia, como se ele não tivesse existido.

A maluquice de ouvir pensamentos femininos, o desastre da reunião no Ministério e o, digamos, incidente com Brenda, tudo tinha sua participação na formação de um dia particularmente fácil de se repugnar.

Ele queria mudar isso. Fazer com que os dias seguintes fossem diferentes. Nada parecia estar dando certo desde que ele se frustrara com a perda da promoção no Ministério.

Harry foi até uma salinha de seu apartamento em que Rose não podia entrar nem para arrumar. Logo, o lugar era uma bagunça só. Ali era onde ele costumava praticar novos feitiços e até se aventurar em algumas poções.

Ele sentou-se em um tapete azul e procurou em seus livros todos os feitiços que havia executado na noite anterior. Isto é, todos os de que podia se lembrar, pois ele não encontrara o pacote da Ministra e supôs que Rose havia jogado-o fora.

Para todos os feitiços de que se lembrou e para os quais encontrou referências em seus livros, ele executou os contra-feitiços, quando havia algum. Ele tentou até mesmo algumas poções contrárias às que abrira na noite passada. Felizmente, a maioria era bem comum e ele possuía quase a totalidade dos ingredientes.

Mas Harry, desde os tempos de escola, odiava poções. Uma delas ficou em um tom de azul celeste, da cor do tapete em que ele estava sentado. Era um azul tão calmo, tão quieto, tão sonolento. Ele queria ir ao encontro desse azul. Tanto que sua cabeça pendeu em sua direção e ele se deixou despencar sobre o azul do tapete. E dormiu como um anjo no céu.


	7. A Dama da Clarividência

CAPÍTULO 7 – A Dama da Clarividência 

Harry Potter abriu os olhos. Tudo estava azul. Demorou alguns segundos até que percebesse que estava com a cara encostada no tapete da sua salinha de feitiços, jogado de mau jeito no chão.

Ele deu uma olhada na janela. Lá fora, também parecia bem azul. Azul escuro, pois o sol ainda não havia nascido.

Nem sinal de Rose. Harry estava ansioso por encontrar alguma bruxa e confirmar que tudo não passara de um estranho sonho ruim e que ele não podia ouvir quaisquer pensamentos. Apressou-se em tomar seu banho e não conseguiu nem pensar em comer nada. Vestiu-se rapidamente e zarpou edifício abaixo.

Na portaria, nada de Beggy. Ainda estava amanhecendo e Harry decidiu dar uma volta no parque, na tentativa de encontrar uma bruxa, trouxa ou coruja fêmea.

Mas o parque estava deserto. Ele se sentou em um banco perto de um jardim de tulipas, no centro do parque, e respirou o ar fresco da aurora por alguns segundos.

Avistou, ao longe, em meio a neblina da manhã, um vulto caminhando lentamente em sua direção. Harry preparou a varinha e ficou alerta, mas desarmou-se assim que o vulto ganhou cor. Era um homem de cabelos vermelhos. Ronald Weasley.

Rony olhou para Harry e não disse nada, mas sentou-se ao lado dele. Um incômodo silêncio perdurou entre os dois durante algum tempo. No mesmo instante, os dois tentaram começar a falar.

- Rony, eu...

- Harry, eu...

Eles riram e se abraçaram como velhos amigos. Harry queria falar sobre a confusão em que se encontrava sua vida com essa história de audição de pensamentos. Achava que ele seria alguém muito melhor do que Dino Thomas para se dividir os problemas. Foi Rony, entretanto, que se adiantou.

- Você não me procurou... Acho que fui muito duro com você...

- Não, Rony, você só disse a verdade. Eu acho que ainda sou imaturo, apesar da idade, e preciso que me esfreguem a realidade na cara às vezes... Eu ia te procurar para falar sobre isso e marcar com todo o pessoal também, mas, se você não se importa, não estou conseguindo pensar nisso agora...

- Por quê? Muito trabalho? – ironizou Rony.

- Muito pior. Eu não sei o que diabos me aconteceu, Rony, mas estou ouvindo todos os pensamentos femininos.

- Como assim?

- Tudo o que elas pensam! Coisas rotineiras, coisas particulares, desejos secretos, tudo! Até descobri que a porteira do meu prédio é a fim de mim...

- Legal!

- Legal porque você não viu a Beggy! É desesperador, isso sim!

- Ah, nesse caso... Bom, mas como começou isso?

- A maluca da Hermione... err, desculpa...

- Não, tudo bem. Ela deve ser um porre como chefe, não?

- Ela é, digamos, exigente, você sabe. O fato é que ela nos deu um pacote com itens femininos e pediu que analisássemos...

- Mas o que tinha lá?

- Vestidos, pinturas mágicas, poção emagrecedora, um monte de coisas estranhas... e eu experimentei todas elas.

- Você usou vestido?

- Usei. Tudo em nome do trabalho. – Harry disse, tentando parecer sério. Rony caiu na risada.

- E aí?

- E aí, eu derrubei a poção emagrecedora na pia e ela emagreceu mesmo, derrubando todas as outras coisas e deixando meu banheiro na maior lambança. Acabei escorregando e caindo, e desmaiei.

- Mas você ficou bem?

- Fiquei nada. Quando acordei, no dia seguinte, já estava ouvindo pensamentos femininos.

- Você já tentou fazer alguma coisa?

- Ontem, eu meio que repeti o processo, usando contra-feitiços e poções contrárias, mas ainda não encontrei nenhuma bruxa para testar.

- Bom, por que você não testa agora?

Rony apontou na direção de uma velhinha caminhando com dificuldade com a ajuda de uma bengala. Eles fizeram silêncio enquanto a velha passara.

Harry se concentrou. Nada aconteceu. Ela passara por ele e ele não ouvira nada. Ele respirou aliviado e viu uma bruxa particularmente extravagante andando rápido.

"E aqueles dois, quem são? Potter e Weasley? Achei que eles tivessem se afastado definitivamente quando providenciamos a ida do casal Weasley para a Áustria. Com Granger no Ministério, o Trio parece estar junto novamente. O Sr. Malfoy precisará saber disso.", Harry a ouviu pensar enquanto encarava os dois com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

Harry empunhou a varinha e ia estuporá-la naquele momento, se Rony não o tivesse detido.

- Psiu! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Rony sussurrou, segurando-o pelo braço.

- Você... você não ouviu? Ela é partidária do Malfoy! É uma espiã e... – ele parou, ofegante.

- Harry, vamos pensar em três coisas. Número um: você não é um auror, é um político; não pode sair por aí prendendo pessoas, certo? – disse, arrancando um olhar de frustração do amigo. – Número dois: acho que isso significa que você não está curado. E número três, só por curiosidade: além de ser espiã, ela o quê?

Harry o encarou, triste.

- Nos separou.

- O quê?

- Eles mandaram você e a Hermione para a Áustria há mais de quinze anos!

Rony deu um soco no banco e quase se arrependeu depois, pois sua mão doeu bastante. Olhou com desdenho para a bruxa extravagante que passara e pensou em tudo muito rápido.

- Harry, eu vou segui-la.

- Ei, mas você também não é auror...

- Mas conheço alguns em Londres. Vou acioná-los. Faça o mesmo no Ministério.

- Rony, a estratégia do Ministério é preventiva agora, não vão me ouvir. Acho que nem o Sirius me ouviria. Vamos procurar a Tonks.

- Certo, mas e seu problema? – Rony olhava de relance para não perder a bruxa de vista.

- É mesmo. Não deu certo. Não sei mais o que fazer...

- Bom, eu não sei se vai funcionar, mas lembra da Parvati Patil?

- Parvati Patil? Claro, meu primeiro baile... como esquecê-la? – ele disse, irônico.

- Ela e Lilá Brown têm um Centro de Adivinhação na periferia. Quem sabe elas podem, sei lá, adivinhar o que você tem e o que pode te tirar dessa... Nunca acreditei muito, mas algumas coisas que a velha Sibila dizia até faziam sentido, né?

- Bom, só algumas poucas.

- Sei lá, como você não sabe o que fazer, não custa tentar, né? Se você for ao St. Mungus, com certeza, vão te internar... Aqui está o endereço. – disse, apressado, conjurando um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos de Harry. – Há algum tempo, as irmãs Patil tiveram uma lojinha de feitiços e poções de beleza, então talvez Parvati conheça os produtos que você testou. Bom, Harry, boa sorte. Eu te procuro para falar sobre meu contato com os aurors, ok?

- OK, mas, Rony, como é que você sabe de tudo isso? Rony?

Olhou em volta e não viu ninguém. Rony desaparatara e o parque continuava silencioso. Já amanhecera, mas era muito cedo para ir ao Ministério. Tudo o que Harry tinha era um pedaço de pergaminho na mão e muitas dúvidas na mente.

* * *

Harry aparatou em frente a um casebre antigo, em uma vila distante do centro da movimentada capital inglesa onde ele vivia. Ele já estivera ali por perto alguns anos antes, quando conheceu uma admirável artilheira de Quadribol que morava nas redondezas.

Àquela hora da manhã, o lugar estava deserto e um leve nevoeiro cobria o final da rua. Aproximando-se com cautela do casebre antigo, ele notou uma placa gasta e torta próxima à porta. Ela dizia: "Brown & Patil – Estudos Divinatórios".

Hesitante, Harry resolveu bater na porta e o fez duas vezes. Sem obter resposta, ele bateu mais três vezes, mais decidido do que antes. De dentro da casa, ouviu alguém reclamar.

- Ora, mas quem será a essa hora? Mal amanheceu!

A bruxa que abriu a porta era morena, usava um pijama enorme de bolinhas roxas particularmente hilário e tinha seus cabelos pretos amarrados com bobes e envoltos em uma espécie de touca. O rosto estava meio esbranquiçado e ela fez uma cara de horror ao ver Harry.

A velocidade com que ela abriu a porta provocou uma brisa forte na direção dele e seus cabelos, muito sensíveis a qualquer coisa que possa desarrumá-los, esvoaçaram levemente, descobrindo sua cicatriz.

- Ahhhhhh!!! – gritou a bruxa que abrira a porta.

Quem era ela? Apesar dos bobes e do pijama, Harry não teve dúvidas. Ela fora seu primeiro par em um baile. Parvati Patil não mudara tanto assim.

- Parvati, espere, eu...

Mas a Srta. Patil fechou a porta com a mesma agressividade que abrira.

"Ha-Harry Potter vem até aqui me ver e me encontra assim! Que desgraça! Isso não é justo... Ele me viu desse jeito! Eu estou horrível!", Harry a ouviu pensar. Pela altura da voz, Harry achou que ela estivesse logo atrás da porta, se lamentando.

Menos de meio minuto depois, a porta se abriu com mais delicadeza. A bruxa que agora o encarava não tinha mais bobes no cabelo, mas eles estavam soltos e ajeitados por sobre as costas. O pijama dera lugar a um belo vestido roxo, arrematado por uma linda xale creme. Parvati Patil aparentava ser muitos anos mais novas do que Harry e, embora qualquer um pudesse dizer que ela era uma bruxa muito bonita, ele considerava sua beleza um tanto quanto plástica, por assim dizer.

- Harry... Há quanto tempo. Acho que desde a formatura, não é? – ela perguntou com voz enigmática e quase sensual.

- Pois é. Olha, Parvati, eu soube do seu Centro de Adivinhação e preciso da sua ajuda.

- Já sei. Quer fazer um curso? – ela disse. "Nossa, Harry ainda é tão charmoso!"

- Err... na verdade, não. – ele estava desconcertado. Já era suficientemente constrangedor falar com Parvati e ficaria bem pior ouvindo seus pensamentos.

- Que pena! Tenho certeza de que teria muitas coisas a te ensinar. – ela disse, parecendo lamentar um pouco. "E você nem imagina quais...", ela pensou, fazendo Harry corar. – Bom, o que posso fazer por você, então? "Ah, se ele respondesse o que eu queria..."

- Ahan... eu...

- Não quer entrar, Harry? É mais confortável lá dentro. – ela convidou, gentilmente. "Tem um sofá e uma cama...", Parvati sorriu e piscou para ele.

Harry entrou, sem jeito, no casebre antigo. Não era muito maior do que aparentara por fora. A sala era circular e, no fundo, duas portas denunciavam a presença de outros cômodos. Tudo tinha tons de roxo e um clima etéreo. O cheiro de incenso era forte e irritou o nariz dele. Aquele local o remetia claramente à Torre de Adivinhação, em Hogwarts.

- Sente-se, Harry. – Parvati disse, fazendo o mesmo e indicando que começasse a falar.

- Bem... eu não sei se você pode "adivinhar" o que está acontecendo ou me ajudar de alguma forma, mas... – ele disse, sentando-se em uma poltrona com pouco conforto.

Parvati agitou a varinha e uma mesinha com um bule e duas xícaras apareceu entre eles. O bule ergueu-se no ar e serviu as xícaras com chá. Uma delas levitou ao encontro de Parvati e a outra encontrou a mão de Harry, que tornou a colocá-la na mesa.

- Posso ouvir pensamentos femininos. – ele disse, com objetividade.

Parvati olhou-o com atenção, mas parecia incrédula. Entretanto, seria fácil provar a ela.

- Está bem. Eu entendo que não acredite. Vamos, pense em alguma coisa. – ele disse, impaciente.

Parvati ficou intrigada com o desafio. Ela escolheu um pensamento relacionado a Harry. "Eu fiquei muito chateada com você no nosso primeiro baile de Hogwarts. Por meses, me senti rejeitada porque você não tinha me beijado. Quase todas as minhas amigas deram o primeiro beijo naquele baile..."

- Ah, Parvati, você sabe que eu queria ir com a Cho. Eu já gostava dela desde o terceiro ano.

Ela arregalou os olhos, espantada.

- Foi muito óbvio! – ela alegou.

- Tudo bem, tente de novo.

Ela pensou em algo que supôs que Harry desconhecesse por completo. "Depois que Lilá conseguiu aquelas aulas em Beauxbatons e partiu, meu negócio decaiu muito. Estou pensando em voltar para a loja com a Padma. Lilá diz que se cansou, mas eu sei que ela ficou magoada quando Rony a deixou... ela se apaixona muito fácil. Não tinham nem um mês!"

- Espere, espere, espere! Rony e... Lilá? Que história é essa?

Parvati ficou ainda mais perplexa do que da outra vez.

- Ahh!! Você sabe no que estou pensando!

- Foi o que eu disse... – Harry já estava entediado.

Ela respirou fundo, convencida.

- Extraordinário!

- Eu não acho... vai me ajudar? E sobre o Rony?

- Ah, sim... Bom, quando o casamento dele acabou, ele andou por aqui... a trabalho, parece. Ele e Lilá saíram juntos algumas vezes, mas foi só isso. Ela que fantasiou demais... "Também... solteira com quase 40, deve estar desesperada como eu!", ela pensou. Logo em seguida, levou as mãos à boca e, depois, à cabeça. – Finja que você não ouviu isso! – ela ordenou, agora percebendo tudo o que pensara sobre Harry quando ele chegara e sentindo-se envergonhada.

- OK, Parvati, OK. – ele disse, lembrando-se mentalmente de que teria muito que conversar com Rony. – Agora, será que você pode me ajudar?

- Bom, como tudo começou?

E Harry contou-lhe a história toda pela enésima vez, com o máximo de detalhes de que pôde se lembrar. Ela fez algumas anotações em um pergaminho e, quando ele terminou, ela perguntou.

- Por acaso, entre esses produtos que você testou, estava um "Fala-que-eu-não-te-escuto"?

- O que é isso? Um programa de TV trouxa?

- TV trouxa? O que é isso? Não... É uma espécie de líquido-essência... É para o bom convívio dos casais. A esposa fala e o marido acha que é algo do interesse dele...

- É... eu... me lembro de algo assim. Um frasco pequeno. Mas não sei que fim levou...

- Hm... certo. – ela anotou mais algumas linhas em seu pergaminho. – E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Que me ajude a me livrar disso, oras! – Harry gritou, com impaciência.

- O quê? Você quer se livrar disso? Está brincando! Você tem o dom com que todos os homens do mundo sonham e quer jogá-lo fora? Em todo o caso, eu não creio que possa ajudá-lo...

- É... – Harry já estava incerto. Será que ele realmente tinha um problema? Ou uma solução?

Uma solução para sair com todas as bruxas que quisesse, uma solução para prender as partidárias de Malfoy, uma solução para alcançar seu almejado cargo no Ministério! Ele não tinha problema algum, tinha apenas mais uma habilidade e só precisaria aprender a lidar com ela. Ele não era ofidioglota? Não conjurou um patrono aos 13 anos e derrotou duas vezes Lord Voldemort? Ouvir o pensamento das bruxas era apenas mais um de seus feitos.

Harry estava deixando-se levar, mais uma vez, pelo orgulho que tinha de tudo o que já havia realizado, mas não achou que estivesse errado. Além do mais, pensou que, nas atuais circunstâncias, esse dom poderia ser de muita valia no caso que Rony começara a investigar. Ele poderia procurar uma "cura" para o seu caso mais tarde, isto é, se fosse necessário.

- Você está certa, Parvati. Está absolutamente certa! Eu não tenho nenhum problema. Sou um sortudo filho da mãe, isso sim! Puxa, muito obrigado por me abrir os olhos... – ele disse e se levantou para cumprimentá-la.

- Por nada... – ela respondeu, sem entender.

Subitamente, lembrou-se de Brenda. A relação deles certamente se complicaria ainda mais com o ocorrido da noite passada. E ele precisava arrancar dela o que quer que ela estivesse escondendo sobre Lilian Potter. Tinha que agradá-la de alguma forma para se aproximar mais dela. Lembrou-se da caixinha que tirara das coisas dela e que a deixara tão brava.

- Ouça, Parvati, você que já teve uma loja de produtos femininos, sabe onde eu posso achar uma caixinha que, quando aberta, espalha um aroma floral e uma música suave no ambiente?

- Você quer dizer um píxide? Como esse? – ela conjurou uma pequena caixa tampada na palma de sua mão.

- Exatamente! Quanto custa? Pode me vender?

- Leve. É um presente, Harry. – Parvati disse e se esforçou para não pensar em mais nada.

- Oh, obrigado, Parvati! – ele foi até ela e lhe deu um beijo no rosto em agradecimento. Olhou-a nos olhos por um instante e recuou, rapidamente. – É para a minha filha, sabe...

Parvati sorriu em resposta e preparou um pequeno kit com outras coisas para presentear Brenda. Padma estivera lá recentemente e ela tinha alguns itens guardados.

Harry agradeceu muitas e muitas vezes e, antes que ele fosse embora, ela lhe disse com seriedade.

- Sei que você não está mais preocupado com isso agora, mas... – ela respirou fundo. – Acho que deve saber que você procurou a Ciência errada hoje. Pense nisso.

* * *

Harry não pensou nas palavras de Parvati. Naquele momento, queria apenas usufruir o seu poder de audição de pensamentos da melhor forma possível.

Ele aparatou em frente ao Ministério e foi direto ao Caldeirão Furado. Desta vez, teria Lucy Lathlan nas mãos, ou melhor, na mente. Só precisaria explicar a ela porque não a procurara no dia anterior.

Logo que ele entrou no lugar, Lucy o notou. "Ah, aí vem o Harry... e como está lindo hoje! Cachorro... nem veio aqui ontem nem me mandou uma coruja como tínhamos combinado... Isso é bem-feito para mim... Quem manda se fazer tanto de difícil, Lucy? Eu e meu medo idiota... Não devia tê-lo dispensado tantas vezes... Burra-Lucy-Burra! Sem falar que eu não saio com ninguém desde a minha formatura...", ela pensava enquanto atendia sua fila de clientes.

Harry entrou na fila dela e esperou sua vez, quando ela o atendeu com o tradicional profissionalismo.

- Bom dia, Sr. Potter, como posso ajudá-lo?

- Aceitando minhas desculpas por ontem e saindo comigo, Lucy. Eu fiquei meio transtornado ontem... Minha vida estava uma bagunça e eu tive medo... – ele explicou, dizendo a verdade, ainda que supérflua.

"Hm... sensível. Eu devia aceitar. Mas tenho medo. Já sofri tanto com meus dois ex-namorados sonserinos..."

- Olha, Lucy, eu sei como é difícil sair pela primeira vez com alguém. – ele disse, se aproveitando da situação.

- Sabe?

- É... eu fico um pouco inseguro, com medo. Perdi uma namorada na guerra ainda na adolescência, meu casamento não deu certo e... tenho medo de me magoar. Mas quero me dar uma chance de ser feliz. Por que a gente não se dá uma chance? Sem compromisso, só para ver o que acontece... Caminhando devagar.

"Ah, ele também já sofreu por amor. Deve ter tido problemas mesmo ontem. Acho que ele não vai me magoar." - Quer ir ao Três Vassouras hoje à noite? É minha folga... – ela perguntou, num impulso.

- Claro! Hoje à noite está ótimo! – Harry sorriu, triunfante.

- Então, encontro você lá, às nove. Eu moro lá por perto mesmo.

- Certo, Lucy. Mal posso esperar pela noite.

Harry saiu discretamente do Caldeirão Furado, mas tão logo a porta se fechou atrás dele, atravessou a rua para o Ministério, saltitando como uma criança.

* * *

_N.A.: 1. O nome do "produto" pelo qual Parvati pergunta por mais detalhes é realmente um trocadilho com o nome de um programa de TV religioso (Fala que eu te escuto). Gostaria de deixar claro que não tenho nenhuma objeção ao programa (que, por sinal, nunca assisti – só vi as chamadas) ou à religião a que ele se refere (que eu nem sei, ao certo, qual é). Sempre achei o nome meio engraçado (junto com a entonação que eles usavam – era piada na época do meu colegial) e não pude deixar de me lembrar dele aqui. Novamente, não planejo ofender nada nem ninguém com o trocadilho._

_2. O termo píxide, na concepção a que alude aqui, refere-se a uma caixa pequena com tampa (geralmente de marfim), presente entre os produtos e enfeites comuns na Espanha durante a ocupação dos árabes (Fonte: Revista História Viva – edição 9- jul). A título de curiosidade, seguem definições que encontrei em http:www.priberam.pt/dlpo/dlpo.aspx e que, eventualmente, podem vir a ser contempladas no escopo da história: _

Do Lat. _pyxide_ Gr. _pyxís_, caixa de buxo

s. f., Bot.,

fruto que se abre ao meio em duas valvas sobrepostas;

vaso em que se guardam as hóstias ou partículas consagradas.

__


	8. A Graciosa Corvinal

**CAPÍTULO 8 – A Graciosa Corvinal**

- Srta. Cheer, por que acha que eu sou gay?

- Eu nunca disse isso!

- Mas acha, não é? E fique sabendo que eu trabalho pra camba e mereço ser gerente e tudo o mais!

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, Sr. Thomas!

- A Srta. acha que eu sou gay só porque não a convidei para sair naquele dia que ficamos até mais tarde no Ministério, não é mesmo?

- Ora, Sr. Thomas, isso está passando dos limites!

- Pois muito bem. Srta. Cheer, quer sair comigo? – Dino Thomas disse em alto e bom tom, chamando a atenção do décimo quarto andar do Ministério inteiro para o suposto casal que discutia no corredor.

- Já chega, Sr. Thomas! Vou falar com seu superior! – gritou a Srta. Cheer e desceu as escadas a passos fortes.

Ela deve ter se esquecido de sua ameaça, porque encontrou o superior de Dino no caminho e nem ao menos o cumprimentou.

Harry chegou ao décimo quarto andar todo sorrisos, cantarolando uma canção do tempo das Esquisitonas. A todas as bruxas, dizia o que queriam ouvir ou fazia comentários para que elas refletissem.

- Bom dia, Sr. Potter!

- Bom dia, Rachel! Como vai o namorado grego?

- Meu... meu... namorado? Vai bem, obrigada... – ela disse, intrigada. "Como ele sabe? Estou frita! Vou perder meu emprego!"

- Que bom!

- Sr. Potter, espere! Precisa de alguma coisa? Quer que cheque sua correspondência no corujal? Que providencie suas revistas ou o que desejar? – ela pareceu meio desesperada.

- Não, Rachel, não precisa! Qualquer coisa, eu peço! Obrigado! – ele respondeu, rindo.

Harry deu alguns passos, ainda de costas para contemplar a expressão apavorada de Rachel. Ao se virar, quase tropeçou na bruxa desastrada dos livros, que estava abaixada procurando sua varinha para arrumar a bagunça de livros que jazia ao redor dela. Para variar, ela havia trombado com alguém ou se atrapalhado na levitação e derrubara todos os livros que transportara.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisam me ajudar mesmo. Passem por cima de mim, todos vocês!", ela pensou, revoltada com a indiferença de todos ali.

Harry se sensibilizou. Já notara que a garota era meio problemática e agora via que as pessoas não eram muito gentis com ela.

- Accio varinha! Wingardium Leviòsa! – ele lançou sua varinha e executou os dois feitiços muito rápido.

A bruxa o olhou e abriu a boca, incapaz até mesmo de agradecer. Harry sorriu e ofereceu a mão para a garota se apoiar e levantar.

- Qual o seu nome? – ele perguntou, entregando-lhe a varinha.

- Err... Anne, senhor. Anne Riddick.

- Prazer, Anne. Eu sou Harry. Harry Potter,

A menina arregalou ainda mais os olhos e balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. "Eu sei quem você é. Harry Potter me ajudou com os livros! Mamãe estava certa sobre ele!"

- Então, Anne, se precisar de mim, é só chamar, ok? E tome cuidado com os livros!

"Nossa... Harry é um anjo! Ainda existem bruxos decentes nesse Ministério!". Anne saiu levitando seus livros corredor afora.

- Ministra? – Harry bateu na porta da sala de Hermione, que estava entreaberta.

- Entre! "Harry? Que milagre ele por aqui a essa hora da manhã."

- Sua sala está ótima, a sua cara. Você chegou outro dia e parece que sempre esteve aqui.

Era verdade. Aquela sala parecia sempre ter pertencido a Hermione. Livros, livros e mais livros, pilhas deles, onde quer que se olhasse. Tudo, entretanto, organizadíssimo, diferente da bagunça do primeiro dia. Sobre a mesa dela, uma foto do Trio Parada Dura no primeiro ano de Hogwarts.

"Mães que incentivam os filhos a se unirem a Draco Malfoy. Pesquisa – Reunião Conselho. Duas semanas.", Hermione pensava enquanto escrevia o mesmo em um pergaminho. Levantando a cabeça, ela sorriu para Harry.

- Ah, obrigada, Harry. Tentei arrumar da melhor forma possível.

- Então, como estão as coisas?

- Bem, bastante trabalho. E você?

- Esperando o seu comando, Ministra. – ele disse, imitando continência. – Sabe, Hermione, eu realmente quero ajudar. Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer...

- Está tudo bem, Harry. Estamos só trabalhando algumas hipóteses e analisando os relatórios da equipe.

- Ah... – Harry percebeu que o assunto estava acabando.

Mas ele precisava salvar sua carreira no ministério. Precisava arrancar alguma coisa de Hermione que fosse importante e tomar a responsabilidade para si. Decidiu arriscar.

- Ahan... Hermione, por acaso vocês pensam em abordar as mães que incentivam seus filhos a seguirem Draco Malfoy?

- Como soube? – Hermione perguntou, prontamente.

- Soube do quê?

- Que faríamos uma campanha com as mães? Achei que ninguém soubesse...

- Bom, você sabia.

- Quero dizer ninguém além de mim, Harry. Eu ia preparar um estudo para...

- Hermione, estamos no mesmo time, lembra? Vai me contar ou não?

- É... você está certo, Harry. Eu planejava lançar uma campanha para trazer todas as mães para o nosso lado. Depois de apresentar um estudo, é claro.

- Vai me deixar participar?

- Harry, esse vai ser, provavelmente, o projeto do ano. Se provarmos a essas mães que somos o lado certo, Malfoy vai perder muito de sua força. É fundamental, precisa funcionar. Tem certeza de que quer entrar nessa?

- Hermione, eu estive em todos os grandes projetos do ano até agora. É claro que eu quero entrar nessa!

- Muito bem. Então, sente-se.

Hermione contou com detalhes no que consistia o projeto e ele ficou feliz quando ela disse que poderiam aproveitar muito do que Harry já tinha desenvolvido em projetos passados. Ele fazia anotações frenéticas em um pergaminho enquanto ela falava, animada, de suas idéias.

- Harry, precisamos saber o que as bruxas que são mães querem. Quais são as preocupações delas em relação aos filhos, que tipo de segurança Malfoy pode oferecer a elas, tudo o que conseguirmos. Pode pesquisar sobre isso para montarmos a estratégia da campanha juntos?

- Claro, Hermione. Em quinze dias, teremos tudo pronto!

"Nossa, Harry é muito eficiente! Quinze dias é exatamente o tempo que eu preciso!", Hermione pensou, feliz.

- Com licença, Ministra? – uma bruxa baixinha de óculos abriu a porta.

- Sim, Geraldine?

- A filha do Sr. Potter deseja uma conexão na lareira da sala onde ele está, ou seja, a sua.- ela disse com voz antipática. – Posso autorizar?

- Claro, Geraldine.

Geraldine deu um sorriso ainda mais antipático do que sua voz e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Momentos depois, Brenda, ou melhor, a cabeça dela, surgiu em meio às chamas esverdeadas da lareira da sala de Hermione.

- Brenda, querida, o que aconteceu? – Harry disse com carinho.

"Hm... Harry está cuidando de Brenda... Eu ouvi dizer que ele nem ligava para a filha, mas está tratando-a tão bem..."

- Harry, eu vou levar algumas amigas minhas na sua casa, ta legal?

"Ué... por que ela não o chama de pai... e por que 'sua' casa?"

- A casa também é sua, Brenda. Não se incomode. Vocês não se vêem desde antes das férias, não é?

- É, é. "Precisamos combinar algumas coisas para o baile, na volta às aulas."

- Tudo bem, filha. Fique à vontade.

- Então, ta. Tchau, Harry!

- Tchau, querida!

E o rosto de Brenda se perdeu nas chamas.

- Ela tem seus olhos e a cor de seu cabelo. Mas o resto é de Gina! Sua filha está linda, Harry!

- Ah, obrigado. Os olhos são de minha mãe. – ele disse, lembrando-se do comentário da filha. – E ela teve sorte de não herdar a rebeldia dos meus cabelos...

Os dois riram.

- Desculpe, Hermione. Brenda devia estar com pressa. Ela nem falou com você...

- Ah, eu não creio que ela se lembre de mim, de qualquer forma. Rony sempre a visitava e eu sempre estava trabalhando e... – ela abaixou os olhos e pareceu ser tomada por uma lembrança triste por um instante. – Com quantos anos ela está? – ela mudou um pouco de assunto.

- Quinze. E agora tem um namorado... – Harry resmungou.

- Mais velho?

- Parece que sim. – Harry não sabia ao certo. O garoto, de qualquer forma, era bem alto.

- E você implica com ela? – perguntou Hermione, já rindo.

- Claro! Ela é a minha garotinha!

- É... foi parecido com meu primeiro namorado, o Krum. – Hermione abaixou os olhos de novo.

Era hora de Harry mudar o assunto por ela. Assim como Cho se fora, Hermione perdera Vítor Krum na Guerra.

- E agora ela está inventando um baile. Sei lá...

- Vai deixá-la ir? – Hermione acompanhando o tópico.

- Ainda não sei. Com aquele namorado dela...

- Ah, Harry, você tem que deixar. E, não se esqueça, a parte mais importante é o vestido!

- O vestido?

- Sim! É a identidade feminina em um baile. Com um bem bonito para ela, hein!

- Ah, pode deixar. Vou levá-la para escolher.

- Otima idéia, Harry! "Ah, o que estou fazendo? Dando conselhos pessoais para ele em pleno horário de trabalho? Parece que estou falando da minha enteada. Isso parece conversa de namorado."

- Então, eu vou indo. Estou liberado para focar na nossa pesquisa?

- Claro! Estou ansiosa pelo resultado! – ela respirou fundo. "Hermione, não se apaixone pelo Harry, não se apaixone pelo Harry de novo!"

- De novo? – ele perguntou, impulsivamente, quando um turbilhão de emoções de sua adolescência invadiu sua mente.

- De novo o quê? – ela perguntou, incerta.

Ele refletiu. Não podia explorar aquele assunto. Não devia. Pelo menos não ali, naquele momento.

- Nada, eu... não disse nada. Até mais, então!

- Até! Depois, me conte sobre as compras com a Brenda! "Hermione, Hermione, está fazendo novamente. Mas o Harry continua... como antes! Seus lindos olhos verdes, sua boca... lembro o primeiro beijo no rosto que ele me deu, no quarto ano. Infelizmente, minha boca nunca conheceu a sua. Seus braços, que me envolveram tantas vezes, seu... Ai, por Merlin, ele vai perceber que estou olhando diferente para ele!"

Harry estava parado na porta da sala da Ministra com um sorriso muito maior e mais radiante do que o que ele exibia para Lucy. Não era um simples sorriso de ego e orgulho. Era um sorriso carregando mais de vinte e cinco anos de sentimentos.

* * *

Ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento, Harry ouviu risos de garotas. Foi até o quarto de Brenda e ela lá estava, junto com três amigas. 

- Oi, filha!

Brenda apenas esboçou um sorriso.

- Olá, meninas! Ahan... eu sou o Harry, o pai da Brenda.

"Nossa! Você é mesmo Harry Potter!", pensou uma delas, de pele bem branca e cabelos loiros.

"Por que você não deixa a Brenda namorar em paz?", pensou outra, de cabelos muito cacheados.

"Sua casa está uma zona!", refletiu a última, de olhos bem azuis.

"Sai logo daqui!", Brenda em um pensamento desesperado.

- Desculpe a bagunça, gente. Não sei o que aconteceu com a minha governanta... – disse Harry, embora aquela situação fosse habitual, por mais que Rose se esforçasse. – Brenda, amanhã vamos sair para comprar seu vestido para o baile? – ele perguntou, com gentileza.

- Ué! Você não gostou da idéia quando minha mãe falou... Vai me deixar ir com o Mike? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Sim, vamos rever isso. Acho que não tenho sido muito legal com você... Vamos passar a tarde de amanhã juntos? Podemos aproveitar e comprar tudo o que você precisa, que tal?

- Ta legal. "Vou fazer você gastar uma grana..."

- E vamos gastar sem preocupação. Vamos esvaziar o cofre!

"Nossa! Que pai legal!", pensou a loira.

"Ai, eu quero um assim!", desejou a segunda.

"Sabia que mamãe é viúva?", pensou a de olhos azuis.

- Oba! Mas não vai furar, hein! "Que estranho. Meu pai, err... Harry nunca foi tão legal. Ele ta se esforçando mesmo!"

- Não, claro que não. Eu vou sair hoje, tenho um compromisso, mas amanhã está combinado. Ah, ia me esquecendo... – ele disse, colocando a mão no bolso e retirando o pacote que Parvati preparara, contendo o píxide de Brenda. – Filha, isso é para você. Desculpe por aquele dia...

Brenda abriu o embrulho e sorriu ao ver um píxide lá dentro. "Parece que tem um pouco da minha avó nele, afinal."

- Obrigada, pai. – ela fez menção de levantar para abraçá-lo, mas hesitou e apenas manteve o sorriso.

Harry também sorriu para ela em resposta. Sabia que estava, aos poucos, reconquistando, ou conquistando, a filha. Ouviu as amigas dela suspirarem.

- Bom, meninas, fiquem à vontade. – Harry fechou a porta com cuidado.

- Obrigada, Sr. Potter! – elas disseram em coro.

* * *

Harry ia a Hogsmeade com freqüência, mas o lugar ainda lhe era memorial. Ele entrou, calmamente, no Três Vassouras e procurou uma mesa para sentar. 

Ele havia se preparado para aquela noite. Vestia uma camisa verde como seus olhos, coberta por um despojado casaco preto. A calça, também preta, lhe caía muito bem e era arrebatada por um elegante cinto. Os cabelos, entretanto, mantinham-se desarrumados.

A conversa com Hermione o balançara, mas ele esperava há tempos por esse encontro. Já estava na segunda cerveja amanteigada quando Lucy entrou no bar. E ela estava linda.

Usava uma saia azul levemente solta e uma blusa cinza de botões, com um decote que Harry considerou um convite.

- Lucy, você está estonteante esta noite! – Harry se levantou para recebê-la e puxou uma cadeira para ela.

- Obrigada, Sr. Potter, quero dizer, Harry. "Nossa, como ele é gentil!"

Harry chamou a garçonete e pediu dois sucos de abóbora, que chegaram num instante.

- O que você vai fazer agora que terminou Hogwarts?

- Estou tentando juntar dinheiro para estudar Poções. "Tomara que eu consiga estudar na Rússia."

- Ah, então, será uma deusa das Poções! Já pensou em estudar na Rússia? Ouvi falar que lá é muito bom...

- Sim! É exatamente isso que eu quero! Como adivinhou?

E a noite prosseguiu assim, com Harry surpreendendo e encantando Lucy a todo instante. Quando as horas já avançavam e as garçonetes encaravam seus últimos fregueses, entediadas, Lucy se manifestou.

- A conversa está ótima, Harry. Mas eu preciso ir...

- Tudo bem. Eu te acompanho.

- Não precisa. Eu moro bem perto daqui.

- Nem pense em recusar. Eu faço questão.

Harry pagou a conta e os dois saíram, se muita pressa, pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Desceram uma ladeira estreita e, em frente à penúltima casa, Lucy parou.

- Pronto. É aqui que eu moro.

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem? Seus pais estão em casa?

- Não, eles estão viajando.

Fez-se um silêncio durante o qual Harry teve mais de um milhão de idéias.

"Faça alguma coisa, Lucy, sua idiota. Não vá perdê-lo!"

- Boa noite, Lucy. – Harry colocou sua mão suavemente no rosto dela.

Lucy segurou sua mão e o puxou para perto de si, beijando seus lábios docemente. Harry a envolveu em um abraço e ela correspondeu, intensificando os beijos.

"Convide-o para entrar! Vamos, você já é grandinha!"

- Harry, não quer entrar? – ela disse, incerta. "Ah, mas se ele for um cafajeste como os outros e me magoar? Mas ele é tão lindo!"

- Não sei, Lucy. Você tem certeza? Não faça nada que você não queira.

- Eu quero. Vamos entrar. – ela disse com um sorriso. "Ele não forçou nada. Que fofo!"

A casa de Lucy era bastante modesta, mas aconchegante. Na sala, um sofá desgastado e uma pequena lareira. Pequenos vasos de flores campestres davam leveza ao ambiente.

Para surpresa e entusiasmo de Harry, Lucy o levou diretamente ao seu quarto. Ele, um pouco nervoso, sentou-se na cama.

- Lucy, tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – ele perguntou, encarando a colcha cor de vinho da cama dela.

- Absoluta! – ela disse, abrindo os botões de sua blusa.

Aquela foi a experiência mais incrível que Harry já tivera com uma mulher. Não por ser com Lucy, pois ele costumava sair com bruxas jovens e lindas como ela ocasionalmente. O que tornou aquela noite tão especial foi o conhecimento do íntimo feminino que ele adquiriu. Talvez, o tesouro mais desejado por todos os homens e que ele agora possuía, guardado em sua mente para sempre. Ele sentiu que poderia se tornar simplesmente o melhor amante de todos os mundos.

O ego de Harry estava na mais absoluta alta, em todos os sentidos. Melhor do que todos os elogios que ele ouviu foi a certeza de que eles eram os mais sinceros de sua vida amorosa, por assim dizer.

* * *

_N/A: Eu sei que todos vocês vão concordar que esse capítulo demorou muito, muito mesmo. Mas para mim, tê-lo terminado foi uma conquista. Esse capítulo foi um dos primeiros nos quais eu pensei e foi o primeiro a ter um título muito claro em minha cabeça. Eu acabei tendo um bloqueio geral para escrever o esperado encontro e, no fim, decidi pela abordagem mais leve que pude imaginar, deixando de considerar outros pormenores que acontecem no filme, afinal, esse não é o intuito da história. _

_Acredito que, agora, começaremos a fechar mais portas do que abrir, isto é, creio que a fic esteja mais ou menos na metade. Agradeço todos os comentários que recebi e a paciência de quem ainda está lendo, mesmo depois de três meses sem atualizar... _


End file.
